J'existe!
by Lily-pixie
Summary: Alice est bègue et invisible. Jasper vit chez son oncle et sa tante. Forcé de travailler ensemble, ils vont apprendre à se connaître. Et Jasper aidera Alice a sortir de sa coquille.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction! Forcément Alice/Jasper.**

**Évidement tout ****appartient à Stephenie Meyer! Moi je ne joue qu'avec mes chéris!**

**BOnne lecture!**

* * *

><p>J'existe.<p>

Chapitre 1

**Pov Alice.**

J'étais amoureuse.

Amoureuse de Jasper Withlock arrivé il y a 1 an dans notre petite ville de Port Angeles.

Il était venu vivre chez ses cousins Edward et Emmett Cullen pour d'obscures raisons.

Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de sa présence ici. Et c'était sans importance.

La rentrée avait lieu demain. Et deux mois sans le voir c'était dur.

D'une certaine manière Jasper avait illuminé ma vie.

J'avais très peu d'amis.

Pour dire la vérité, je n'avais qu'une amie. Jessica Stanley.

Jessica était ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle. Elle était belle et sociable. Elle aurait très bien pu m'abandonner et vivre sa vie. Au contraire, elle m'a soutenue.

Elle a toujours été là quand mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais huit ans.

Elle a été là quand du jour au lendemain, ma mère est partie sans aucune nouvelle.

Elle a été là quand mon père a fait son premier voyage d'une semaine à l'autre bout du pays.

Mon père est chauffeur routier. Il passe plus de temps sur les routes qu'avec moi. Généralement il part deux semaines maximum.

Je crois même qu'il m'évitait. Pire je crois même qu'il a une autre famille dans une autre ville. Une fois j'avais vu sur ses clés de camion un enfant brun d'environ trois ans.

Jessica m'a assuré que c'était impossible et qu'elle était persuadée que c'était moi enfant. Moi j'avais un doute.

Et puis surtout Jessica est là pour mon problème de bégaiement.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours bégayer. Alors quand il a fallu apprendre à lire, je me rappelle avoir eu beaucoup de mal. Ma mère ne voulait pas m'aider. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Et mon père était tout le temps au boulot.

Il y a toujours eu des mots difficiles. Mais aucun enragement de la part de mes parents.

Et Jessica m'a aidé. Même à 6 ans.

Mais qu'en j'avais l'impression de faire un grand pas avec Jess, j'en faisais aussitôt trois en arrière. Grâce au divorce, à la fuite de ma mère et au boulot de mon père.

Bon ce n'est pas que la faute de mes parents.

L'école y est pour beaucoup.

Les enfants peuvent être très méchant.

Avec eux j'avais eu le droit à quelques petits surnoms, comme Alice Brebrebre. Ça c'était dû à mon premier jour au collège et à la merveilleuse idée de Madame Willing professeur de français. Se présenter devant tout le monde.

Je m'appelle Alice Brandon. Mon nom de famille n'a jamais pu sortir de ma bouche.

Il y avait aussi Alice Gaga.

Ouais, beaucoup pense que je suis débile.

Heureusement que Jessica est là pour me défendre.

Il n'y avait qu'elle. Jusqu'à Jasper.

C'était la première fois que j'étais attirée par un garçon. Et Jessica avait redoublé d'effort en devenant mon orthophoniste attitré. Papa refuse de me payer quelqu'un pour m'aider.

Jessica me donnait chaque semaine des exercices. J'y arrivais plus ou moins. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle insiste pour que je l'invite au bal de fin d'année.

J'ai voulu, je vous jure. Mais jusque là avec Jess on avait pris en compte le facteur « Nervosité ».

Incapable de sortir un mot. Pas même un son.

Ça m'a totalement dévasté. Mais pas Jess. Elle a dit qu'il fallait juste se battre plus fort.

Mais cette année, elle ne passerait pas les vacances avec moi. Elle partait avec ses parents en Floride. Mais tout l'été j'ai reçu de nombreux bouquins de sa part avec de nombreuses indications. Et chaque dimanche, elle m'appelait pour savoir si j'avais « bien fait mes devoirs. »

Et demain commencera une nouvelle année. Et cette année, je parlerais à Jasper.

* * *

><p>J'étais assise sur un banc en face du lycée, en attendant Jess.<p>

J'observais tous les jeunes passer qui riaient et parler sans bégayer.

Je soufflais rageusement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon emploie du temps.

Genial ! J'avais Madame Divine en Histoire qui n'est pas si Divine que ça.

C'est l'une des pire prof de cet établissement. Elle adore les contrôles. Les contrôles écrits et ORAUX.

-Je sais que c'est le début de l'année mais faut pas faire la gueule comme ça ! S'exclame Jess en prenant place à mes côtés.

-J'ai Divine en Histoire.

Les yeux des Jess s'écarquillent. Ouais. Divine est connus de tous les élèves.

-Hé bien, on va bosser encore plus. Ça va être…

-Catastrophique. La coupais-je.

-Non…Hé ! Catastrophe sans rater. Ya deux semaines tu le disais même pas.

Je souris doucement.

-J'ai eu une bonne prof.

-Merci ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi je dois te remercier.

-P-pourquoi ?

-Je sais ce que je veux faire. Orthophoniste. Aider les jeunes à parler. Et cet été je me suis renseigné dans des facs et il y a la fac de Seattle et New York qui sont les plus réputés pour leur enseignements. Et pour les vacances d'hiver, je vais aller faire des stages là-bas.

-C'est génial ! m'exclamais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Oui ! Donc profite de moi parce qu'après cette année, je te fais payer mes cours.

-Q-qu qu…Quoi !

Jessica éclate de rire.

-Ahaha tu verrais ta tête. Dit-elle alors qu'elle riait encore plus fort.

-Oh tu m'énerve ! m'écriais-je en me levant alors que la cloche sonnait.

Jessica me rattrape en m'attrapant par le bras.

-Je t'aime Alice. Me souffle-t-elle.

-M-mmoi aussi. Je réponds profondément émue.

* * *

><p>Madame Divine expliquait son programme de l'année. Qui semblait intéressant. J'essayais d'écouter. Mais Jasper Hale était assis juste devant moi.<p>

J'avais sa nuque dans mon champ de vision.

J'avais son dos musclé dans mon champ de vision.

J'avais ses fesses dans mon champ de vision.

J'avais chaud !

Mes joues devaient être rouge.

-Et avant la fin de ce cours, je voudrais aussi dire comme chaque année dans mon cours, vous avez un exposé à faire.

Des soupirs se font entendre.

-Vous êtes en terminal et vous devez savoir coopérer avec vos coéquipiers. Je parle de votre avenir. Donc un exposé à deux.

Des chuchotements emplissent la pièces. Des « on se mets ensemble. » ou « on bosse ensemble chez moi. »

-Non, non, non ! C'est moi qui décide. Je forme les bînome.

-Oh non c'est pas cool ! S'exclame Tyler.

-En effet, Mr Crowley la vie n'est pas cool. En revanche vous avez le choix de n'importe quel sujet.

Je souris. J'aimerais tellement bosser sur la guerre de sécession, je trouve passionnante cette période de l'Histoire. En espérant d'avoir un bon partenaire.

-Bien Mr Crowley avec Miss Denali.

Ouais les trois sœurs Denali sont dans ce foutu cours. Enfin J'adore Kate. J'apprécie Tanya et j'abhorre Irina.

-Laquelle ? Demande sans aucun respect Irina.

-Vous miss. Toise la prof. Monsieur Nomade avec Kate Denali.

J'aperçois Kate rougir de plaisir. Elle a un vrai faible pour Garrett.

La liste continue.

-Miss Brandon avec Monsieur Withlock.

Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite. J'allais passer du temps avec Jasper. Mais la joie s'estompe rapidement lorsque des éclats de rire se font entendre dans la classe.

-Pauvre Jasper. Commente Tyler.

-ça vvva êtttre dur de de de parler. C'est comme ça, Alice gaga. Rit méchament Irina.

Ma gorge est soudain sèche. Et mes yeux me brûlent. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je baisse la tête et me protège avec mes cheveux en les étalant autour de moi.

Non. Je ne pleurerais pas. Mais les rires continuent.

-Suffit. Vous commencez mal l'année, Miss Denali. Trois heures de colles.

-Quoi ! C'est pas juste ! S'écrie cette peste.

Si c'est juste.

-Et vous croyez que c'est juste de vous moqué de votre camarade de la sorte.

-Je ne me moque pas. Je dis juste la vérité. C'est une idiote.

Ma gorge me fait mal. Ma respiration est plus rapide et mes mains tremblent. Pourquoi est-elle si méchante ?

-Suffit ! Hurle Madame Divine en tapant de ses mains sur le aggravez votre cas. Vous resterez à la fin de mon cours et je vous mènerai chez le directeur.

J'entends qu'elle est vraiment furieuse mais là j'ai tellement envie de pleurer que je n'ai même pas peur.

La sonnerie retentit. Je me lève d'un bond et attrape mon sac et mon cahier et me précipite hors de la salle.

Je détestais cette fille. Comme si ce n'était pas dur pour moi et il fallait qu'elle en rajoute une couche.

Je me précipite à l'extérieur. Tant pis pour le cours d'après, là j'ai besoin d'air.

Je retourne m'installer sur le muret de ce matin. Les larmes coulent, et la souffrance est si forte que des gémissements sortent de ma bouche.

J'ouvre mon sac et avec frénésie je cherche un mouchoir. Rien.

-Tiens. Souffle une voix en tendant un mouchoir.

Je relève la tête et Jasper se tient en face de moi.

Génial. Le nez plein de morve, les yeux rouges, oh oui Jasper va vraiment devenir dingue de moi. Je vais rester seule pour le restant de mes jours.

A cette pensée un nouveau sanglot m'échappe.

-Non, non ! Ne pleure pas. Je croyais bien faire. Panique Jasper.

Un petit rire m'échappe. J'attrape le mouchoir qu'il me tend quand même.

J'essuie mes larmes et avec autant de grâce que je peux, je me mouche.

Mes larmes s'arrêtent et j'inspire profondément.

-M-mmerci. Soufflais-je en bégayant forcément.

-Pas de quoi.

Je le regarde et ce dernier me sourit doucement.

Je fais passer mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et tente de reprendre contenance.

-Bon si j'ai bien compris, on va faire notre exposé ensemble.

J'hoche la tête.

-Je disais qu'au lieu de commencer directement fallait qu'on trouve un sujet. Donc on peut se retrouver samedi pour chercher.

J'hoche la tête de nouveau.

-Bien. Chez toi ?

-Non. Pppas chez moi. Paniquais-je.

Seule Jessica connaissait ma maison. Enfin maison. C'est une sorte de grande caravane. Bon il y avait quand même deux chambres, la mienne et celle de mon père. Mais je détestais cet endroit. J'y passais le minimum de temps. Depuis mes treize ans, j'essayais de trouver un job mais là cette année rien.

-Okay. Ba chez moi alors.

J'hoche la tête.

Jasper me sourit doucement.

-Je te glisserai mon adresse et l'heure de rendez-vous dans ton casier.

J'hoche la tête. J'avais tellement la frousse de parler que je ne faisais que répéter ce même geste.

Jasper se lève et mon cœur se serre. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. Je le vois se tourner vers moi.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller.

Hochement de tête.

Il ouvre la bouche et j'aperçois ses doigts tapoter ses cuisses.

-Bon a plus.

Je le regarde s'éloigner et me dit que j'avais vraiment raison. Jasper est formidable.

* * *

><p>-Je vais l'étriper ! Hurle Jessica le soir au téléphone.<p>

Mon amie m'avait appelé comme tout les soirs pour savoir comment j'allais. Mais là elle avait entendu dire qu'Irina était allée chez le directeur. La rumeur avait circulé toute la journée selon elle. Et comme j'étais rentrée chez moi, après ce premier cours catastrophique je n'avais pas pu lui confirmer.

-Lai-laisse tomber. J'ai pas en-envie d'avoir plus de pro-problème.

-C'est une garce. Faut pas que tu l'écoute ma belle.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai une b-bonne nouvelle. L'exposé est avec Jjjasper. Et quand je pleurais, il est venue me réconffforter.

-Aaahhhhh ! Fallait me le dire directement. Ah c'est trop romantique.

-Il m'a donné un mmmouchoir.

-Oooh un vrai prince charmant. Pas comme ce crétin de Newton qui lui m'a envoyé la balle dans le dos à trois reprises.

J'éclate de rire. Jess enrageait depuis trois ans contre Mike alors que lui depuis le début faisait tout pour attirer son attention. C'est vrai qu'il s'y prenait un peu mal mais bon c'est pas un méchant gars. Même si je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

Nous finissons notre conversation tard. Et quand je me couche, je rêve des yeux verts de Jasper.

* * *

><p>La maison de Jasper est juste grandiose. Du moins en extérieur.<p>

Les Cullen et Jasper vivent un peu en retrait de la ville.

J'avais imprimé un plan à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner et aucun bus ne passait près de chez eux. Donc à moi le vélo.

J'aimais ça. Ça me libérerait l'esprit. Sauf quand le vélo a les deux pneus crevés. Mais bon j'ai pas les moyens de les changer. Tout comme mes vêtements. D'ailleurs le haut que je porte date de mes douze ans. J'ai très peu grandi depuis. 1m55.

Mais bon quand il avait fallu entrer dans la forêt pour rejoindre la maison j'ai flippé. Petite j'avais lu le petit Chaperon rouge, un soir d'orage, et depuis les forêts me font flipper.

Jasper se trouve au bout de chemin. C'est le mantra que je me suis dis pendant tout le trajet.

Et finalement la maison aussi. Je dépose mon vélo sur le côté pour ne pas gêner si une voiture s'engageait.

Je frappe à la porte et continue d'admirer le porche. C'est dingue, il y a comme une mini balançoire sur le porche.

La porte s'ouvre sur Emmett. C'est un beau garçon et je remarque qu'il a les même yeux que Jasper. Il a un an de moins que moi mais il est gigantesque à côté de moi.

-Oui ?

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.

Foutu bégaiement.

Emmett soulève un de ses sourcils et a un sourire en coin. ça m'énerve. J'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de moi.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Jasper. Dis-je durement. Et sans bégayer.

-Okay tout doux. Se moque-t-il. Il écarte plus la porte pour me faire entrer alors que je serre les poings. Jazz, ya une nana pour toi ! Crie-t-il pendant que je referme la porte.

J'aperçois dans le salon des cous se tendre dans ma direction.

Rosalie Hale est là. C'est la copine d'Emmett. Blonde, grande, belle, cheerleaders. Un cliché américain. Tout comme Emmett, lui est quaterback dans son équipe de football. Donc à la fin de l'année, ils seront forcément élus roi et reine.

Il y a un autre garçon. Plus vieux. Je remarque immédiatement ses yeux verts. Lui c'est Edward. Je crois qu'il a environ 22 ou 23 ans. Et là c'est Bella Swan. Je la connais parce que son père est chef de la police et que c'est lui qui a protéger Jess dans le braquage de la petite épicerie de Sue.

Jasper se lève directement quand il me voit. Un sourire en coin éclaire son visage. Là je sens que mon cœur va éclater.

-Je vous présente Alice. On est histoire ensemble. Et Madame Divine nous oblige à faire notre exposé ensemble. Explique-t-il aux autres.

Je fais un petit salut de la main. Seule Bella me répond de la tête.

-Je ne savais pas que Divine continuait ses exposés forcés. S'exclame Edward.

-Arrête Edward. Les expos forcés sont bien. Ça permet de rencontrer des gens. D'ailleurs c'est grâce au prof de bio qu'on est ensemble. Dit Bella en battant des cils.

Edward est figé sur Bella puis se retourne vivement vers Jasper.

-Si ça se passe comme avec Bella, tu veux des préservatifs ?

J'écarquille les yeux et sens le rouge m'envahir.

Emmett éclate de rire alors que Bella et Rosalie crient le nom du grand frère.

-Bon on va monter. S'exclame Jasper.

Il pose une main dans mon dos et me pousse dans les escaliers. A travers mes vêtements, je sens la chaleur de sa main. Une sensation qui se diffuse dans tout mon corps.

Mais trop rapidement, il l'enlève. Il entre dans sa chambre.

Il y a un lit double au fond, des étagères avec des tas de livres et de CD. Certains traînent au sol. Il y a même une guitare. Sur le mur à côtés de la porte, il y a des photos. Des tas. Des photos de lui plus jeune. Je crois. Des photos avec ses amis.

Il y a une petite métisse qui revient souvent. Et une petite une des photos les deux filles l'embrassent sur chacune de ses joues.

Il est aussi avec deux garçons. L'un semble aussi musclé qu'Emmett. L'autre plus petit. Ses yeux m'attirent soudain. Ils sont vraiment envoûtants.

-Se sont ses vrais yeux, si tu te le demandes.

Je sursaute. Merde. J'avais presque oublié que je ne suis pas chez moi.

-Désolée.

-Pas grave. Me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Se sont mes copains enfin d'avant.

Je fronce les sourcils pas sûr de comprendre. Mais je ne préfère pas demander.

-Et Alec a toujours su envoûté les gens, garçons et filles avec ses yeux violets. Je t'assure qu'il ne porte pas de lentilles.

-Okay.

Qu'es-ce que je suis censée dire de plus. Que son pote est plus flippant qu'attirant ? Que je préfère ses yeux à lieu ? Non ! Il me prendrait pour une folle.

-Bon on peut se mettre au sol, si tu veux.

J'hoche la tête comme toujours.

Lui se tourne et je l'entends soupirer.

Super ! Il vient de soupirer. Et je sais ce que sa veut dire. Même si je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon. Je sais ce que ça veut dire quand un garçon soupire. Il n'est pas content d'être là.

-J'ai pensé à quelques sujets. Commence-t-il. Un truc simple. On pourrait parler de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Du moins de l'enjeu des américains. Tu as entendu parler de cette guerre. Demande-t-il prudemment.

J'hoche la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi il me parle comme si j'étais idiote.

-Donc on pourrait parler rapidement des méchants et gentils.

-Méchants ? M'exclamais-je.

Attends il me parle vraiment comme si j'avais cinq ans.

-Oui. Euh…tu n'as peut être pas étudié ça dans ton école.

Mais de quoi il me parle.

-Mon écccole !

-Désolé. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-De quoi tututu parles ! M'exclamais-je surprise.

-euh…ba tu sais.

-Non.

-On m'a dit que tu étais dans une école pour handicapé et que t'es parents t'avais inscrit ici pour avoir une scolarité normal. Ce que je trouve génial pour toi.

Quoi ! On faisait courir des rumeurs sur moi ! Je trouve ça insultant pour moi et pour tout les handicapés qui sont tous capables que ces débiles qui lance des rumeurs.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? Demandais-je furieuse.

-Irina. Ne lui en veut pas. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle t'avait insulté. T'inquiète pas, je t'ai défendu. C'est pas sympa d'insulté ceux qui sont différent.

-Tututu me prends pour une idiote ! m'écriais-je abasourdie.

Jasper semble mal à l'aise. Il évite mon regard.

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! M'exclamais-je en me levant.

-Non ! Tu…je…tu es…

-Bègue ! Hurlais-je. Je suis juste bègue. Pas idiote comme cette débile d'Irina !

Le choc se lit sur le visage de Jasper.

**Pov Jasper**.

Quel con ! Mais quel con !

-Je suis désolé ! Dis-je.

Silence. Oh merde je me sens mal. La colère disparaît petit à petit de son visage et le chagrin y prend place.

-Pourquoi tututu ne m'as pppas demandé à moi ? Demande-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je crois que c'est rapé.Désolé. Vraiment.

-C'est bon. Souffle-t-elle en baissant sa tête. Elle cache sa tête derrière ses cheveux. Faisons juste ce boulot.

Elle se rassied et toute sa tête disparaît sur sa chevelure corbeau.

Le silence est si intense qu'on entend les rires en bas. Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il me donne mal à la tête.

-Je regrette. Vraiment.

Elle hoche tout simplement la tête.

-Je me sens mal. J'ai jamais voulu croire mais si c'était vrai je ne voulais pas paraître mal élevé en te posant des questions. Es-ce que tu crois qu'on peut reprendre depuis le début toi et moi ?

Elle relève ses yeux et croise ses yeux noirs. Sombre. Beau. Mais triste.

Elle a un regard magnifique. C'est ce qui m'a frappé l'année dernière quand elle a voulu me parler.

Alice ébauche un sourire. Puis hoche à nouveau la tête.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant ses hochements la tête. Son refus de parler. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sûr elle. Ce travail tombe à pic.

-Jasper. Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-Alice.

Elle tend sa main. J'emprisonne sa si petite main dans la mienne.

-Enchanté.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

**1er Chapitre fini !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Bisou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**

**Merci vraiment à votre enthousiasme. A vos mis en alertes et favoris !**

**Merci à : mamoure21, celine-mallen, cs85, nymphadora15, dramangas, Marmotte33113, Miss Kuroe, isasoleil, Genna19, twitwijazz, LiliBelli, fan-de-jacob-black**

**Après tant d'enthousiasme de votre peur, maintenant j'ai peur. Et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. **

* * *

><p>J'existe<p>

Chapitre 2

**Pov Jasper.**

Alice m'intriguait. De plus en plus.

Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que notre exposé soit sur la guerre de Sécession. Dans un murmure elle m'a avoué qu'elle adorait l'Histoire et cette période.

Je nous avais trouvé un point commun. Et pendant plusieurs minutes nous avons échangé tout ce que nous savions sur ce sujet. On discutait, échangeait et même disputait. Enfin disputer est un bien grand mot.

Pourtant ces minutes se sont avéré être des heures quand ma tante est venue ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

-Vous bossez toujours ? S'exclame-t-elle.

-Alice ne veut pas avouer que les gens du Sud sont beaucoup plus intelligents.

-Ils ne l'étaient pas à l'époque.

-Je te parle de nos jours ! Repris-je.

-Ah…Ils ne le sont toutoujours pas. Rit-elle.

Esmé éclate de rire.

-Tu viens de m'insulté, là ! demandais-je faussement vexé.

La panique prend place dans ses yeux sombres.

-Je suis du Texas. Je suis un gars du « Sud ».

-Tu es né au Texas. Mais tu as grandi à New-York. Rétorque ma tante.

Je fais un mouvement de la main pour balayer sa remarque.

-Dédédésolée. Dit Alice.

-Hé je rigole. Lui dis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Alice hoche la tête avant détourner les yeux. Soudain ils s'écarquillent.

-Il va pleuvoir ! S'écrie-elle en observant par la fenêtre.

Je regarde dehors. Oula ya de l'orage dans l'air. Le ciel est noir.

-Faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être trtrempée.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Trempée ? Demande ma tante.

-J'ai pas de voivoivoiture. Et le vélo c'est un bon sport. Dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Je l'observe plus attentivement. Son sac est taché d'encre à plusieurs endroits.

Son pantalon est à sa taille mais le bas semble court. Au dessus de la cheville. Et son tee-shirt est court aussi au niveau du ventre.

-Je te raccompagne. Dis-je.

-Mais… ! Tente ma tante.

Mais je lui lance un clin d'œil.

-Demande lui de rester manger. Me chuchote ma tante en passant à côté de moi.

-Alice tu pourrais me filer ton numéro. Dis-je en sortant mon portable alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le devant de la maison.

-555.

-euh non ton portable. J'ai pas envie de tomber sur tes parents. Dis-je en riant. Mais à sa tête, je sens que j'ai encore fait une boulette.

-Je n'ai pas de portable. Et t'inquiète pas pour mes parents, ma mère est papapartie. Et mon père ne revient que….

Elle compte sur ses doigts.

-Il reviens poupour Halloween.

Deux MOIS ! M'écriais-je dans ma tête. Mais qui part pendant deux mois en abandonnant sa fille ?

_La père d'Alice._ Réplique la petite voix dans ma tête.

Elle se tourne alors vers son vélo.

-Alice. Tu fais du vélo avec ça.

Mon amie relève la tête vers moi. Ses yeux me bouleversent. J'y lis une grande souffrance et pas que par rapport au vélo.

-J'ai pas les moyens. Souffle-t-elle.

La pluie se met à tomber doucement au début.

-Ne rentre pas. Reste manger et je te ramènerai.

Je la vois hésiter. C'est une bonne chose. Ça veut dire qu'elle a envie de passer du temps avec moi.

-S'il te plaît. J'ai envie de te connaître. Toi et pas notre exposé.

-Okay.

Dans ma tête j'explose de joie et je remarque que dans ses yeux une petite étincelle se met à briller. Cette flamme est petite et qu'elle illumine son visage.

Je dois rendre cette fille heureuse.

Cette pensée me traverse d'un coup. Et alors qu'elle marche devant, les épaules voûtées, je me dis que oui, je la rendrais heureuse.

-Nous passons à table dans 1h ! Crie Esmé alors que nous remontons dans ma chambre.

Cette fois on s'installe sur mon lit, à plat ventre.

-Pourquoi tu vis ici ? Demande-t-elle d'un coup.

Je la regarde surprise qu'elle ose poser cette question. Je ne la pensais pas capable. Mais Alice est étonnante.

-Désolée. Je je je…bégaye-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien. La coupais-je. Mes parents sont avocats et reconnus dans leurs milieux. Mais l'année dernière, ils ont reçu des lettres de menace. Ils ont préféré m'éloigner le temps de trouver l'expéditeur de ces lettres. Et l'enquête avance bien. D'un côté j'ai hâte de rentrer. Mes amis et mes parents me manquent.

-Tu t'entends bien avec les Cullen ?

-Oui. Je crois que j'ai passé tous mes étés avec eux. Je les adore.

-C'est génial que tu es autant de famille. Soupire-t-elle.

-C'est quoi ton histoire Alice ?Demandais-je sérieusement.

Alice ouvre la bouche mais détourne la tête.

-Mes parents ont didivorcé quand j'ai eu huit ans. Et un an après, elle est partie. Et mon père passe beaucoup de temps sur les routes. Ma meilleure et seule amie s'appelle Jessica.

-Jessica Stanley ?

-Oui.

-Mike Newton est dingue d'elle. Il est dans mon cours de math et me parle sans cesse d'elle.

Alice souris mais reprend la conversation.

-Alice. Sérieusement. Dit-moi ton histoire.

Je me redresse sur mon coude.

-Ma mère ne m'a jamais aimé. Et dededepuis qu'elle est partie, mon père me déteste. D'après lui je lui ressemble. Et il fait tout pour m'éviter.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit chauffeur. Je crois et je sususur qu'il a une autre famille. Et qui qui qu'il me rend visite tous les un à deux mois pour son dededevoir paternel.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Sa détresse me touche.

-Ils ne m'ont jajaja….

Le mots ne sort pas et ses larmes redoublent. Ma main vient rencontrer sa joue. J'essuie sa douleur du bout des doigts.

-Respire….chut…compte jusqu'à cinq dans ta tête….

Alice ferme les yeux et inspire plusieurs fois. Elle humidifie sa bouche avec sa langue. Une petite langue rose et sexy.

-Ils ne m'ont jamais aidé pour ça. Souffle-t-elle en montrant sa bouche. Il n'y a eu que Jess. Seulement elle.

Je caresse toujours sa joue et mes mots sortent tout seul de ma bouche.

-Je suis là maintenant. Je veux t'aider.

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi. Et l'espoir que j'y vois me fait battre le cœur. Je m'approche d'elle et dépose un tendre baiser sur son front. Alice s'accroche à ma chemise et je sens ses épaules trembler. Je l'entoure de mes bras et petit à petit sa respiration se calme. Elle devient de plus en plus lourde. Son odeur de clémentine m'enivre. Et petit à petit, moi aussi, je m'endors.

* * *

><p>-Sport ! Hurle Emmett dans le couloir. Debout !<p>

Je me réveille lentement alors que la personne à côté de moi sursaute.

A côté de moi ?

Je tourne la tête et je vois Alice qui a les yeux grands ouverts.

-Debout ! Debout ! Continue Emmett.

-Oui Emmett ! S'écrie ma tante.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demande Alice.

-C'est notre journée sport. Un dimanche par moi, on se met par équipe et on fait des épreuves.

Alice hoche la tête.

-Désolée d'avoir dormi ici.

-Je crois que ça m'a pas déranger. Je me suis endormi comme une masse.

Alice rougit.

-Viens on va petit déjeuner et après je te ramènerai. Dis-je en me levant.

-Oh, tu…

-J'insiste. Et puis je serai rassuré.

Alice me sourie tendrement et je crois que moi aussi.

On descend et on rejoint la cuisine. Carlisle et Emmett sont déjà en tenue de combat. Esmé et Bella toujours en pyjama.

-Salut. Dis-je alors qu'Alice se cache plus ou moins derrière moi.

-Vous devez avoir faim. J'ai voulu vous réveiller hier mais impossible de vous faire ouvrir les yeux. Nous explique ma tante.

-Ils ont fait beaucoup trop de folie. Ricane mon débile de cousin.

Alice s'étouffe avec son jus.

-C'était si bien que ça. Insiste Emmett.

-Arrête ça. Dis-je avec colère. On est amis. Si t'es pas capable de le comprendre, c'est que t'es trop con.

Je me lève de table.

-Viens Alice, je te ramène.

J'attrape sa main et embarque en même temps plusieurs croissants.

-Va chercher ton sac.

Je prends les clés du quatre-quatre, et je pose la vélo d'Alice sur la plateforme arrière.

Lorsqu'Alice monte dans la voiture, elle semble hésitante. Elle triture ses longs cheveux.

Le trajet se fait en silence, rompu juste par ses indications. Les maisons se font de plus petites. Puis des caravanes apparaissent et Alice me dit d'arrêter devant une grise.

-Je suis désolé. C'est pas contre toi que je suis énervé.

-Non c'est juste l'idée d'être en coucouple avec moi qui l'est. Souffle-t-elle blessé.

J'écarquille les yeux. D'une certaine manière Alice vient de me faire une sorte de déclaration. Elle est jolie et oui je pourrais être avec elle.

-Non. Pas du tout. J'ai envie de te connaître. De te protéger. C'est mon cousin qui m'énerve avec ses phrases salaces. Mais l'idée d'être en couple avec toi semble même génial. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne te connais pas et je ne veux pas sortir avec une fille sans la connaître. J'ai déjà donné et c'est mauvais. Et tu vaux la peine d'être connue, Alice.

Alice ouvre la bouche mais un sourire éclatant rayonne sur son visage.

-On se voit demain.

Puis elle me dépose un baiser sur ma joue et descend de la voiture. Elle se dirige vers chez elle et avant d'entrer, elle me fait un signe de la main.

Je redémarre alors que je sens encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma joue.

* * *

><p>Hey ouais ! On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Scandais-je avec Edward alors qu'Emmett tirait une tête de six pied de longs.<p>

D'ailleurs ce dernier ne faisait que grogner.

On s'installait dans le salon alors que mon oncle et ma tante partent se laver.

Les petits Cochons !

Bella dépose des bières devant.

-Ah merci Chérie ! Dit Edward en l'embrassant sur le front.

Bella s'installe entre les jambes de mon cousin.

-Alors vous en êtes avec ce bébé ? demande Rosalie.

Mon cousin et sa femme tente depuis quelques mois maintenant de nous pondre un petit Cullen.

-Pour le moment rien. On se câline beaucoup.

-Moi je suis confiant ! S'exclame mon autre cousin. C'est un Cullen. Si bébé tu veux, bébé tu aura.

-Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Bella méfiante.

-ça veut dire qu'il a voulu Bella, il est avec elle. Je t'ai voulu avec moi, tu l'es. Bella et Edward auront un bébé.

-C'est mignon. Roucoule Rosalie contre son cou.

-C'est vrai qu'on peut avoir n'importe quoi ! Se vante Edward.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas une chose. S'écrie Bella.

-Si tu es ma chose.

Il l'embrasse.

-Regarde Jasper qui est à moitié un Cullen même si tu n'as pas notre sang, toi aussi tu peux avoir qui tu veux. Comme la petite de ce matin. Continue Edward.

-Oh non pas elle ! S'écrie Rosalie indignée.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je surpris par autant de véhémence.

-Ba tu sais avec toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur elle….

-Tu l'as dit Rose. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Elle est bègue et ces rumeurs ne l'aident pas du tout. Alors j'aimerai que vous soyez plus gentil avec elle.

Un silence s'ensuit, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett le brise.

-Wouhhhh ! Jazzou est amoureux !

Décidément on ne changera jamais mon cousin.

Les jours défilent rapidement et j'essaye de passer du temps avec Alice. J'apprends à connaître aussi Jessica. Le lien entre elle est fort.

Le midi, je mange avec elle. J'ai remarqué qu'Alice ne prenait pas grand chose et que Jessica partage souvent son repas avec elle.

J'ai demandé la raison à Jessica m'a expliqué qu'Alice avait peu d'argent et qu'elle faisait des réserves pour pouvoir manger toute l'année.

Alors au repas suivant, j'ai moi aussi partagé.

Je crois que Jessica m'a adoré. Jusqu'à ce que Mike se joigne à moi pour manger.

Ce gars est vraiment en adoration devant la meilleure amie d'Alice. Il m'a raconté (et Alice aussi, parce que tout le monde le sait) qu'il savait tout ce que Jessica avait fait pour Alice. Il l'a su à quatorze ans en écoutant leur conversation et depuis il veut en savoir plus sur Jessica.

Mais ce que personne ne savait c'est qu'en fait lui a un frère sourd et plus jeune et qu'au début il croyait que c'était du bégaiement. Et qu'au début, il essayait d'écouter les leçons données à Alice afin de les reproduire sur son frère.

-Mais bon, on s'est rendu compte qu'il devenait sourd. Alors mes parents l'ont envoyé dans une école spécialisée. Finit-il tristement.

-Pourquoi tu lui dit pas à Jessica ?

-Quoi ?

-Oui dit lui. T'essaye de te faire remarquer mais ça ne fonctionne pas bien.

Mike rougit.

-Raconte lui ce que tu m'as dit et après invite-la au bal d'Halloween.

-Si t'invite Alice.

J'observe Mike dans les yeux. Es-ce qu'il est en train de me faire du chantage ?

-Je sais que depuis l'annonce du bal, tu te prends la tête a essayé d'inviter Alice. Donc on invite tous les deux les filles qui nous plaisent.

-Bien. Marché conclut. Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

La sonnerie retentit afin d'annoncer la fin des cours. Mike et moi avions fini plus tôt et on a décidé d'attendre nos futur cavalière. Enfin j'espère qu'Alice dira oui.

D'ailleurs les deux filles se dirigent vers nous.

-Salut ! articulais-je. Les deux filles me sourient.

-Alice, je peux te parler.

-Maintenant ! glapit Mike. Je le regarde et hoche la tête.

Alice fronce les sourcils alors qu'on s'éloigne. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Mike se passer les mains dans les cheveux. Il est nerveux. Tout comme moi.

-Alice….Je me demandais, si si si…

-Tu bégaie ! S'exclame-t-elle en riant. Mais elle reprend une mine sérieuse.

veux venir avec moi au bal.

Je demande en plantant mon regard dans le sien si noir.

J'arrive pas à y croire. A New-York, je suis sortie avec plusieurs filles, avec une plastique de malade. Mais là je me retrouve totalement démunie devant ce petit bout de femme avec une personnalité magnifique.

-Oui. Répond-elle.

-Oui ?

-Oui.

Mon cœur explose de joie alors que je prends Alice dans mes bras.

-Super ! Je suis content.

-Moi aussi.

Alors que des rougeurs se diffusent sur ses joues et son cou.

Magnifique.

-Yeah ! Hurle Mike.

-Moins fort. S'écrit Jessica en souriant tout de même.

-Qu'es-ce qui qu'il a ? Me demande la belle Alice, ma cavalière.

-Je suppose qu'il va au bal avec Jess. On s'est dit qu'on devait vous demander aujourd'hui.

-Jess a refusé l'invitatation de Tyler aujourd'hui. Malgré tout je crois qu'elle a un faible poupoupour Mike, vu qu'elle vient de lui dire oui. S'amuse Alice.

Je pose mon bras sur son épaule.

-Va falloir les surveiller de plus près.

-Non. Ils sont grands. C'est nous qu'il faudra qu'on surveille. Me glisse-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

Wahou…es-ce qu'elle vient d'insinuer un truc cochon ? Parce que là j'ai plein d'image de nous enlacé et nus. Putain.

**Pov Alice**

Le bal approchait et je n'avais toujours pas de robe. C'est surtout que je n'avais pas moyens de m'en acheter une.

Jess n'avait pas encore de robe non plus alors, j'ai décidé de l'accompagner.

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait accepté de donner une chance à Mike parce que Jasper semblait l'apprécier.

Mon Jasper…

Enfin presque. Du moins je l'espérais. Je crois même que Jasper ressent quelque chose pour moi. Son regard vert a changé. Quelque chose brillait. Et je flattais à penser que c'était moi lui faisait ça. Et puis Jasper m'aidait aussi à vaincre mon baigaiement.

-Ile me faut une robe avec un décolleté de malade. Me dit Jessica en entrant dans le centre commercial. Je veux rendre Mike dingue.

-Tu peux t'habiller comme tu veux, il en sera dingue. Dis-je.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que tu peux mettre une camisole ou t'habiller en bobonne sœur, il sera dingue…

Jessi fronce les sourcils.

-Les garçons ont une imagination débordante pour imaginer ce qu'il y a en dessous.

-Oh

D'adorables rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues.

-Depuis quand tu t'y connais en mec ! s'exclame-t-elle.

-je suis allée plusieurs fois chez Jasper et son cousin Emmett est assez pervers. Tout sa copine. Ti t'imagine même pas le boucans qu'ils peupeuvent faire en couchant ensemble.

Jess ricane.

-Merci de raconter notre vie sexuelle à tout le monde, Alice. Dit soudain la voix glaciale de Rosalie.

Oh merde !

Le regard glacial de Rosalie Hale me pétrifie. Non, nous pétrifie.

Ne laisse personne te dicter ta conduite. La voix de Jasper résonne dans ma tête. Ça cette phrase revenait sans cesse quand Irina s'en prenait à moi. Mais là, vu le regard de Miss perfection, je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds.

-En même temps, si vous ne faifaisiez pas autant de bruits, ça éviterait que tout le monde entende. Dis-je fièrement.

Jess écarquille ses yeux alors que Rosalie me jauge toujours du regard. Puis soudain elle sourit.

-T'es drôle. Je t'aime bien. D'ailleurs, je veux bien t'aider à trouver une robe pour Jasper et toi aussi Jessica.

-Euh Okay. Souffle mon amie en me regardant dans les yeux. Qu'es-ce qui vient de se passer ? Articule-t-elle alors que Rosalie attrape mon bras et nous dirige vers une boutique de lingerie.

Finalement Rosalie n'est pas si terrible que ça. C'est juste une apparence. Elle m'avait aidé à nous choisir nos robes. Enfin la robe de Jess.

Moi j'ai repris une robe qui appartenait à ma mère, robe que mon père n'a pas jeté ou que ma mère n'a pas embarqué. Très belle avec une fermeture dans le dos. Un col en V. Cintré sur la taille et évasive à partir des hanches. Elle m'arrive au niveau des genoux. Et la couleur bleu pétrole est en harmonie, je trouve avec mes cheveux noirs. Et des sous-vêtements. Des trucs vraiment sexy.

En fait, au départ, je ne voulais pas les acheter. J'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec Jasper mais pas au point de les lui montrer sur moi…

Mais Rosalie m'a affirmé que si je les mettais, je me sentirais plus femme que jamais.

Et c'est vrai.

En sous-vêtement dans ma salle de bain, je me sentais belle. Ce soutient gorge vert, de la même couleur que les yeux de Jasper, mettait ma peau blanche et ma petite poitrine en valeur.

Le boxer, de la même couleur, englobe mes fesses et ces lacets blancs sur les côtes s'entrelacent.

J'enfile ma robe et attrape un cintre. C'est une super technique. Je coince le cintre dans la fermeture dans mon dos et tire. Pas besoin de me contorsionner. Ahah.

Je laisse mes cheveux détachés. Juste une pince pour tenir les mèches rebelles, derrière ma tête.

J'attrape le mascara que Jessica m'a prêté et m'en applique. Héhé je suis douée. Pas de gros pâté. Pas de mascara dans l'œil. Ce qui fait très mal.

Le rouge à lèvre que je me mets sur les lèvres est rose foncé. Joli.

Du moins sur moi.

Je m'auto flatte surtout depuis que je traîne avec Jasper. Et j'aime ça.

J'enfile mes ballerines noires avec un petit talon.

Et au moment, je redresse, ça toque à la porte de ma caravane.

J'ouvre et Jasper se tient là avec un magnifique costume noir. Il est beau.

-Salut. Dis-je.

-Hé…tu es magnifique.

Mes joues rougissent. Il me souris et mon cœur bat toujours violement. Je l'aime vraiment.

-Je t'aide ?

Jasper tends sa main. J'attrape rapidement mon gilet et un sac que Jess m'avait offert pour mes 15 ans. Petit et féminin. Puis délicatement je pose ma main sur la sienne. Elle est douce et chaude.

Je descend les deux marches et ferme la porte à clé. Je me retourne et je remarque deux voitures. La Jeep d'Emmett que Jasper conduit et une Berline noire. Esmé et Carlisle sortent de la Berline.

-Qu-qu-qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je soudain inquiète.

-T'inquiète pas. Me souffle Jasper en serrant ma main. C'est juste que ma tante veut nous prendre en photo. Tu sais cette tradition américaine. Pour en faire un souvenir. Et puis ma mère veut voir à quoi ressemble ma cavalière. Dit-il amusé.

-Oh.

-Bonsoir Alice ! S'exclame la tante de Jasper. Tu es magnifique.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je remarque que ses yeux brillent.

-Allons chérie, tu ne vas pas encore pleurer. Dit Carlisle. Elle a pleurer quand elle a vu Emmett partir tout à l'heure. Pourtant il lui reste encore un d'étude.

-Tais-toi ! Sourit Esmé.

-C'est vrai. Le pire c'était pour Edward et son premier bal.

-Je me rappelle de ce jour là ! S'écrie mon cavalier. J'avais onze ans et j'étais en vacances. Tu as tellement pleurer qu'Emmett et moi on t'a imité pendant une semaine.

-Roo sale gosse ! Rage en riant Esmé alors que j'éclate de rire. Tu vas voir quand je vais envoyé cette photo à ta mère, elle va aussi pleurer. D'ailleurs, prenez la pose.

Jasper pose sa main sur ma taille et me serre contre lui.

-Non !

Le sourire de Jasper se fane et les Cullen m'observent en silence.

-Je veux dididire…pas devant la caravane. Là près de l'arbre. Murmurais-je.

Il fallait que je plaise à la famille de Jasper. Et je ne suis pas sûre que photo prise devant une caravane face bonne impression. Il me prendrait pour de ses filles qui n'en veut car l'argent de leur fils.

A vrai dire j'avais peur de la famille de Jasper. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il était influent dans tout les Etats Unis. Et c'est flippant.

Jasper a remettre sa main sur ma taille et moi je n'ose pas lui mettre de force alors je glisse sa main dans la mienne. Je le regarde et lui donne mon plus beau sourire.

Immédiatement il se détend et dépose un baiser sur mon front. C'est à ce moment que le flash crépite.

Wouah ! Mes yeux brûlent.

-Esmé ! crie Jasper. On était pas prêts.

-Peut-être mais tellement mignons. Aller une autre pose.

Au final, je crois qu'on a fait une dizaine de photos et c'est a ce moment que je comprends l'importance de Carlisle. Il empêche sa femme de continuer pour qu'on puisse partir à la soirée.

La musique résonne, la foule est réunis auprès de l'estrade pour le verdict du Roi et de la Reine du bal d'Halloween.

Ce qui est nul c'est que pour ce bal, ce n'est pas un couple qui est élu mais une personne. Donc deux personnes, de deux couples peuvent être élus.

Je croisais les doigts pour Rosalie et Emmett. Magnifique et même Jessica et Mike.

Non, je me mens à moi-même. J'aimerais vraiment être élue.

-Je t'achèterai une couronne si tu ne gagnes pas. Me souffle Jasper au creux de mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcourt. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches alors que son torse chaud est collé à mon dos.

La musique passait et je dansais plus pour moi même.

Un gémissement de la part de Jasper me fait tourner la tête vers lui. Sa mâchoire est contractée.

-Un problème ? Demandais-je.

-Non. Souffle-t-il.

-Si tu veux sortir…dis-je en me détachant de lui mais bien vite, il resserre sa prise sur moi et plaque mon dos contre son torse. C'est alors que je sens son début ou du moins son érection très présente contre moi.

-Je vais très bien. Chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ma respiration s'accélère et des vibrations de chaleur se propage dans mon ventre.

-Si tu pouvais juste éviter de remuer contre moi. J'ai pas vraiment envie de jouir ici.

Un gémissement m'échappe. Les mains de Jasper se resserre.

-Arrête. Ordonne-t-il.

Mais plus il m'ordonne d'arrêter, plus je suis…excitée.

Il soupire fortement.

-Je vais faire un tour toilette. Me dit-il avant de s'éloigner vivement.

Je ricane.

-Nous allons annoncer le Roi et la Reine de la soirée. Annonce le directeur.

Au bout de quelques secondes Jessica me rejoint paniquée.

-Il y a un problème ? On a vu Jasper s'éloigner, Mike est partie lui parler.

J'éclate alors de rire. J'imagine la scène Mike voulant parler avec Jasper alors que ce dernier veut se défaire de son petit…Non son énorme problème.

-Qu'es-ce qui a ? S'étonne ma meilleure amie.

-Je crois que j'ai allumé Jasper. Chuchotais-je.

Jess m'observe quelques instants avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent.

-Oh merde Mike.

C'est trop fort, je ris à nouveau. Jess me suit de peu. On se calme et justement Mike s'approche le visage..effrayé. Je glousse.

-Euh…Jasper va bien…

Mike se met à rougir.

Jess ris aussi.

-Tu as été très courageux avant de lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Mike rougit encore plus.

-Commençons par la Reine. Après de nombreuses candidates et de nombreux votes, la Reine de la soirée est….

Roulement de tambour.

Moi moi moi.

-Irina Denali.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écrie Jess autant déçu que moi.

Des cris de joie se font entendre. Irina monte sur l'estrade avec une véritable robe de princesse. Tu m'étonne qu'elle soit choisis.

-C'est la robe qui fait ça. Dit Mike.

Jess et moi on le regarde sans comprendre.

-Elle veut en mettre plein la vue avec une robe qui vaut chère. Mais c'est juste pour montrer qu'elle a un complexe d'infériorité. Et personnellement c'est sur que ça plastique est parfaite mais elle n'a aucun charme. Rien. Juste une poupée Idiote. Dit Mike en observant Irina se faire mettre la couronne.

On l'observe la bouche grande ouverte.

-C'est beau ce que tu viens de dire Souffle Jess les yeux brillants.

Oh ! Je connais ce regard. Elle avait le même quand on avait treize ans et qu'elle avait craqué pour Sam Uley et six ans son aîné.

Mike la regarde et rougit ,encore une fois, comme s'il a prit conscience de se qu'il vient de dire.

J'aperçois Jasper alors entrer dans le gymnase. Il me sourit et rougit. Lui Aussi !

-ET le roi de la soirée est….

Roulement de tambour.

-Jasper Withlock !

Quoi ! Non ! Non ! Pas avec cette Peste. Hurlais-je dans ma tête.

Des cris résonnent encore dans la salle alors que je vois les garçons pousser le « Roi » sur scène.

Je suis dégoutée qu'il soit Roi avec lui. Jasper monte sur scène le regard perdu. On lui remet sa couronne.

Il regarde dans la foule et me jette un regard désolé.

Irina se colle alors contre lui pour la photo.

-Il est minuit. Continue le directeur. Il reste donc une heure avant la fin de cette soirée.

Des hurlements de déception se font entendre.

-Oui, oui, je sais. Mais ne gâchons pas ces minutes avec mon babillage. Place au slow du Roi et de la Reine.

En plus !

Les gens s'écartent pour laisser passer les élus. Je me place dans les gradins.

Tellement injuste ! J'avais dansé toute la soirée avec Jasper. Mais j'attendais les slows avec impatience et cette peste me volait MON slow et Mon Jasper.

Les accords de flightless Bird d'Iron and Wine résonnent.

Irina collent son corps contre Jasper alors que ce dernier tente d'éloigner sa tête.

C'est déjà ça. Jusqu'à ce que je le vois rire.

**Pov Jasper.**

Génial.

Comment gâcher une soirée. Moi qui voulais danser le premier slow avec Alice : c'est râpé.

Irina qui semble avoir plus bu que du punch se colle à moi.

-Je suis si contente d'être la Reine. Pépie-t-elle. Et toi mon Roi. Bon c'est grâce à moi. Parce que je suis blonde et toi aussi. Puis elle explose de rire.

Je souris amusé par son Charabia.

-Et puis des rois Blonds c'est beau, c'est noble. Je crois même que j'ai été Reine dans une ancienne vie. Genre Marie-Antoinette.

-Tu sais qu'on lui a coupé la tête.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

-Oh mon Dieu. La pauvre. Et son mari qu'es-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Pas grand chose…On lui a coupé la tête aussi.

-Mais c'est horrible ! S'écrie-t-elle.

Elle est marrante quand elle est saoule la Irina.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

-Je suis morte dans une autre vie.

-Oh ba si tu crois à la réincarnation, on l'est tous vu qu'on est là entrain de se parler.

Elle me regarde bouche bée.

-C'est horrible. Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule et se met à pleurer. Je lui tapote l'épaule et j'aperçois alors Alice se diriger vers moi. Et..oulà elle semble en colère.

Elle attrape la bras d'Irina et la dégage de moi.

-ça suffit espèce d'opportuniste ! Tu prends ta robe de Marie-Antoinette et tu retournes voir ton mec.

Je réprime un rire. Mais je reste émerveillé par la colère d'Alice. Elle est sexy et puis elle ne bégaie pas.

Les yeux d'Irina s'ouvrent en grand. Elle pose ses mains sur son cou.

-Ne me coupe pas la tête. Dit Irina.

-Vas-t-en ! Hurle Alice. Irina s'éloigne et Alice darde ses yeux noirs sur moi. Et toi, traître, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé….espèce de…

Mais je la coupe en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais envie. Depuis toute la soirée, je me retiens. Alice est figée.

Je me recule et pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour continuer de danser.

-Irina disait des stupidités et ça m'a fait rire. Je ne suis pas un traître. D'ailleurs j'étais déçus de ne pas avoir fait ce premier slow avec toi. Je voulais faire les choses bien. D'abord danser et ensuite t'embrasser.

-M'embrasser ? Chuchote Alice.

-Oui. Mais quand tu es jalouse, tu es sexy et puis tu n'as pas bégayé.

La bouche d'Alice s'ouvre en grand.

-Alors maintenant on va faire comme je l'avais imaginé, on va danser sur les 30 secondes restantes et s'embrasser.

Alice sourit doucement.

Je danse avec elle, lentement. Je me perds dans ses yeux.

Ma main remonte le long de son flanc, son épaule, sa nuque.

Et sur le dernier accord, je pose ma bouche sur la sienne. J'initie le baiser et avec bonheur Alice y répond.

Lorsque je me détache d'elle, j'observe ses yeux. La flamme a grandit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Déçus ?<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Du moins à certains.**

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Désolée du retard, j'ai été assez occupée. MAis bon c'est un petit cadeau pour Noël ce chapitre!**

**Merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris. ET vos Reviews!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>J'existe !<p>

Chapitre 3

**Pov Jasper.**

Embrasser Alice était vraiment merveilleux.

Ses lèvres si douces épousaient parfaitement les miennes.

Je la sentais hésiter parfois ce qui la rendait totalement maladroite mais que c'était bon.

Je suçais de temps à autre sa lèvre inférieure lui faisant pousser de petits gémissements.

Et putain qu'es-ce que j'étais serré dans mon pantalon.

Finalement, il fallait bien que je la relâche pour qu'elle respire.

Ses lèvres sont gonflées et rouges. Comme ses joues. Ses yeux sont d'un noir brillant.

-Encore ! Quémande-t-elle.

J'éclate de rire devant son air gourmant. Rien qu'en s'embrassant elle à l'air sauvage qu'es-ce que se sera quand on va coucher ensemble.

Ma queue frétille dans mon pantalon.

_Putain. Doucement._

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Alice, je pourrais continuer à t'embrasser pendant des heures mais ça risque de dégénérer.

Alice penche la tête sans comprendre. Son air ingénue n'arrange rien du tout. J'attrape sa main et la pose directement sur ma bosse.

-Oh.

Ses yeux pétillent de malice.

-ça doit te serrer, hein ?

-Oui. Grognais-je.

-Et je ne pepeux rien faire. Vu que ça va dédégénérer. Tu vas devoir utiliser tatata main.

Elle appuie sa paume contre mon sexe. Je siffle de plaisir.

-Et j'imagine que tu imaginera que ça sera moi. Glousse-t-elle.

-Alice. Grondais-je.

Elle éclate de rire et m'embrasse.

-Bonne nuit. Me souffle-t-elle en descendant.

-Bonne nuit. A demain.

Alice va pour fermer la porte.

-T'écoutes rien quand je tetete parle. S'exclame-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils essayant de me rappeler de quoi on avait parler pour demain. Non parce qu'Alice sous ses airs de timide et de son bégaiement quand elle est lancée elle parle beaucoup. Et c'est pire quand Jessica est dans les parages.

-Mon père arrive dededemain. Il est là pour trtrtrois jours. Et je rerereste avec lui ? Finit-elle en m'interrogeant comme si soudain elle venait de commettre une faute.

-T'inquiète Alice. Reste avec ton père. On se voit dans trois jours.

Elle me sourire si doux, si beau. Ce sourire qui me fait sentir bien.

Elle ferme la porte de la voiture et se dirige jusqu'à chez elle. J'attends qu'elle soit entrée pour démarrer.

J'avais déjà envie de l'embrasser.

Putain ! Trois jours ça allait être long ! Hurlais-je dans ma tête.

**Pov Alice.**

J'aimais mon père parce que …hé bien c'est mon père. Donc je suis censée l'aimer. Du moins je suppose. Et puis c'est surtout la seule personne qui me reste de ma famille.

Mais bon je suis toujours angoissée avec lui. J'ai toujours peur de dire une phrase de travers. Une fois, à 12 ans, j'ai pleuré parce que je m'étais déchiré mon jean et que je l'avais accusé parce qu'il n'avait pas réparé mon vélo, il a été si furieux qu'il est parti. Au lieu de rester les cinq jours avec moi il est parti directement.

Il est revenu cinq jours après a réparé mon vélo et ….a tapoté ma tête. C'est une manière de s'excuser. Ou un signe d'affection. C'est le seul signe d'ailleurs. C'est pas vraiment un tapotage de tête. C'est plus une caresse sur mes cheveux, pendant une ou deux minutes.

Je me demande s'il se comporte comme ça avec son autre famille. Du moins s'il en a une.

Mon père m'observe avec ses yeux gris. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il y a deux jours, je n'ai pas réussi encore à lui dire que j'avais un copain. Il repartait d'ici une heure. A chaque fois qu'il vient, il passe tout son temps au bar au bout de la rue ou à bricoler. Le seul moment à nous deux c'est le repas du soir.

Es-ce que ça va tout gâcher ? Es-ce qu'il sera content pour moi ? Es-ce qu'il va vouloir le rencontrer ? Parce que ça fait quand même que deux jours que je sors avec Jasper.

-Papa ?

Il relève juste un peu la tête.

Je suppose qu'il m'écoute.

-Dededepuis la dernière fofofois qu'on s'est vu, hé bibibibi….

Un sourcil se soulève.

-Euh…

-Parle. Grogne-t-il.

J'inspire doucement.

-J'ai un copain.

Ses sourcils se froncent et sa mâchoire se crispe.

Okay, je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui plaise.

-T'es avec lui depuis combien de temps ?

-Quelques jours. Marmonnais-je devant son regard insistant.

-Tu l'as baisé ?

-Quoi !

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens pour voir si c'est une sorte de blague qu'il me fait. Mais ces yeux sont si durs et froids.

-Alors !

-Non ! M'écriais-je. Il ne ferait jamais ça !

Si la situation n'était pas si horrible, j'aurai été fière de moi de ne pas avoir bégayer.

Mon père pousse un grognement.

-Bien. Qui c'est ?

Je le regarde ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Je vais lui dire un nom mais comme il passe si peu de temps ici, il ne saura pas de qui je parle.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ! S'écrie-t-il en tapant du poings.

Mais qu'es-ce qui lui prends ?

-Jajaja

-Arrête et parle.

J'inspire.

-Jasper Hale. Chuchotais-je les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Mon cœur se serre soudain face au regard glacial de papa. Il souris mais d'un sourire gentil. Non un sourire presque mauvais. Il éclate de rire.

-Tu es comme ta mère. Tu vis pour le pognon crache-t-il avant de se lever. Il attrape son sac et ouvre la porte de la caravane.

-Je reviens le 20 Décembre. Je te préviens si t'es barré comme ta mère, je te retrouverais.

Il sort et claque la porte.

Je suis figée.

Ma mère est partie…pour de l'argent ? Je sais bien que la vie de caravane n'est pas géniale mais elle aurait tout abandonné pour de l'argent ?

Et mon père m'imagine aussi avide d'argent qu'elle ?

Non ! Je ne suis pas comme ma mère ! Non ! J'aime Jasper.

J'attrape fébrilement le téléphone. Il doit me croire. Je l'aime lui. Et je me fous de son argent. Je sais juste qu'il en a. Plus que moi. Mais je m'en fou. Je compose le numéro de Jasper.

-Alice ! Tu me manques, on se voit quand ? S'exclame-t-il après avoir décrocher au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

J'inspire doucement.

-Maintenant ? Proposais-je. Merde ma voix tremblait et je savais que Jasper l'avait entendu.

Quelques secondes de silence flottent entre nous.

-J'arrive. Finit-il par dire.

Je raccroche et reste figée sur ma chaise pendant plusieurs minutes.

J'entends le moteur de la voiture de Jasper. Il faut qu'il sache.

Je me lève d'un coup et ouvre la porte. Jasper descend de sa voiture. Alors je m'élance et fonce dans ses bras. Je le serre fortement. Ma tête contre sa poitrine. Et des larmes se mettent à tomber. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. D'être comme ma mère ? Ou que mon père le pense ?

-Alice…Chuchote Jasper. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et me soulève facilement. J'encercle sa taille de mes jambes et place mon visage au creux de son cou. Des larmes glissent de mes joues jusqu'à son cou.

-Alice dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il embrasse ma tempe à plusieurs reprises.

Je me redresse et remarque qu'il nous a emmené dans la caravane. Il est installé sur le canapé qui est aussi mon lit et moi je suis sur ses genoux.

Je repousse mes cheveux derrière mes épaules et plante mes yeux dans ceux de Jasper.

Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses yeux sont emplis d'inquiétude.

Une main se pose sur ma joue, qu'il caresse.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi. ça s'est mal passé avec ton père ?

J'hausse les épaules.

-Il a dit des choses sur mamama mère. Il m'a comparé à elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je lui ai dddit qu'on sortait ensemble. Mais c'est faux ! Je sors avec ttttoi parce que je t'aime ! Criais-je. Pas pour l'argent. Non ! Je je je…

Jasper me coupe en m'embrassant.

-Je te crois. Me chuchote-t-il.

Je souris et l'embrasse. Il me croit. C'est le principal. Ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes et bougent avec harmonie. Sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres d'une douce caresse. Alors j'ouvre la bouche et le laisse me caresser. Un gémissement m'échappe.

-Putain que ça m'a manqué. Chuchote-t-il avant de me ré embrasser. Je contre ses amusée. Moi aussi. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux. Les siennes caressent mon dos, ma taille et un peu mes fesses.

Sa bouche embrasse mon cou. Et une chaleur se diffuse dans mon ventre.

Il est si doux. Vraiment. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

C'est vrai ! Punaise ! Je viens de lui dire que je l'aime. Je lui ai dit alors que ça fait que trois jours qu'on sort ensemble.

_T'as rien retenue des leçons de Jessica !_M'écriais-je mentalement. Ne jamais lui dire « Je t'aime » avant au moins un mois. Souviens toi de la mauvaise expérience de Jess.

Jess était sorti avec un gars à 14 ans et au bout de 10 jours lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Le gars lui a répondu pareillement. Et dans l'euphorie, elle a couché avec ce type qui l'a largué juste après.

Super première expérience pour elle. Je ne veux pas la même chose.

**Pov Jasper**

Son odeur m'avait tellement manqué en trois jours. Putain, je suis déjà un foutu accro.

J'étais content de la retrouver malgré les circonstances. Son père semble être un sacré connard pour insulter sa fille de croqueuse de diamants.

Et je savais qu'Alice n'était pas du tout comme ça. Ça se voit. Elle ne semble pas avide, à la recherche de tout ça !

Peut être avide de mes baisers. Avec sa putain de langue. Délicieuse.

J'inspire l'odeur de son cou et l'embrasse dans le creux. Là où s'est censé faire gémir les filles. J'ai eu quelques copines et dans j'ai l'avantage de connaître les endroits érogènes. Et je suis plutôt bon. Enfin je croyais. Parce que Alice se fige soudain dans mes bras.

Okay….

-T'aime pas ? Demandais-je en la voyant les yeux dans le vide.

-Hein ?

Ah ba merde. Là j'ai réussi à la faire penser à autre chose.

-euh…je croyais que j'étais plutôt bon avec ma bouche mais apparemment non vu que tu penses à autre chose.

-Non, c'est moi. J'ai faifais une bouboulette.

De quoi es-ce qu'elle me parle ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit que je t'ait'aime et tu n'a rien répondu. Donc soit tu vas rien dire ou rérérépondre enfin dans tout les cas tu vas coucher avec momomoi et après me larguer.

Wouah ! Alice a une imagination débordante.

-Tu es incroyable. Soufflais-je. Tu te fais des scénarios toute seule. Ricanais-je. Plus sérieusement, je l'ai entendu ton « je t'aime. » Et je n'allais pas te dire merci parce que ça ne se fait pas. Et je ne te dis pas je t'aime parce que…Je tiens à toi. Enormément. Et je sais que ce sentiment peut grandir en moi. Que je peux t'aimer. Je suis déjà dingue de toi. Tu comprends.

J'espérais que je n'avais pas blessé Alice avec mes mots. Mais Aimer est un grand mot. Et on ne le dit pas comme ça. Ouais mon papa m'a appris certaines choses.

Un doux sourire éclaire son si beau visage.

-Donc je te plais. Me taquine-t-elle.

J'acquiesce.

-Donc on va ppppas coucher ensemble là ? Continue-t-elle mais cette fois en se frottant à moi.

J'agrippe sa taille. Oh la diablesse.

-Non. On va se…découvrir.

Ses yeux sombres se mettent à briller.

-Bien donc tu pppeux refaire ce trtruc avec ta bbbouche juste là. Souffle-t-elle en indiquant son cou.

Ah finalement, je suis pas si mauvais ! Pensais-je en me jetant sur son cou.

Tante Esmé avait accepté qu'Alice passe le reste des vacances à la maison. Elle avait accepté aussi que Rosalie soit là. On passait nos soirées ensemble à rire devant des films ou des jeux de société ou vidéo. Il ne restait plus que deux jours de vacances. Et ce week-end arrivait Edward et Bella. On allait s'amuser. Tout comme on s'éclate avec mon cousin.

C'était marrant. Sauf quand Rosalie et Emmett décidaient de faire un putain de marathon de sexe. Parce que putain ça en devenait frustrant.

Okay je m'endormais avec Alice dans mes bras. On s'embrassait et parfois on se caressait. Mais je ne voulais pas la forcer. J'arrivais à me contrôler et finir avec ma main dans la salle de bain.

Mais là dés le matin, c'ests pas simple.

La chambre d'Emmett est juste à côté.

Les grognements se font entendre et les gémissements de Rose aussi.

Et Alice qui me sourit. Elle s'assoit à califourchon sur moi et retire son tee-shirt dévoilant sa jolie poitrine. Elle se penche sur moi et ses longs cheveux recouvrent ses seins. Non….

Mais elle commence à se déhancher sur moi. J'agrippe ses hanches pour plus de contact. Bordel elle va me tuer.

-Jasper. Chuchote-t-elle en riant.

Pourquoi elle ris ?

-Réveille-toi.

Quoi ?

Soudain j'ouvre les yeux et rencontre le regard amusé d'Alice. Les grognements d'Emmett et Rosalie se font toujours entendre mais Alice n'est pas sur moi. Non juste allongée avec son foutu tee-shirt. En revanche une de mes mains est en dessous contre son ventre et la maintient près de moi. Mon érection se frotte contre le bas de son dos.

-Désolé. Grognais-je en me détachant d'elle. J'observe le plafond et tente de faire baisser la tension.

Alice glousse à côté de moi. En plus elle se fout de moi !

-Tu veux de l'aide poupour ça.

Je ferme les yeux fortement pour tenter de chasser l'image d'Alice qui m'aide.

-Non, tu n'aides pas là. Grognais-je.

Je sens Alice bouger à côté de moi.

-Y a un problème ? Demande-t-elle durement. Je la regarde. Elle est sur ses genoux, les bras croisés et le regard furieux.

-Non. Dis-je sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi je peux pas t'aider, alors ! Hein ? C'est parce que je ressemble pas à tes copines new-yorkaises ? C'est ça ?

-Quoi ! M'écriais-je en me redressant.

Qu'es-ce qu'elle va encore inventer.

-Non parce que j'en ai parlé avec Jessica. Elle a passé ses vacances avec Mike et il veut toujours la toucher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de s'arrêter. Mais toi ne veux pas. Tu tu tu te touche tout seul ! Finit-elle en criant.

-Tu as vraiment une imagination débordante. Soupirais-je. Et c'est peu dire. Parce qu'Alice est une mauvaise perdante et le nombre de fois où elle imagine des moyens pour se venger d'Emmett c'est incroyable.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer. C'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis un rustre.

Son visage se détend.

-Oh. Des rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse délicatement.

-Je pensais que tu voulais faire les étapes dans l'ordre. Donc si tu penses qu'on peut se caresser avancer dans notre relation. Pas de problème. susurrais-je contre son oreille.

Elle gémit en m'entourant de ses bras. Elle caresse les cheveux à la base de mon cou et attire mes lèvres aux siennes.

Mmmh. Ses lèvres vraiment se moulent parfaitement aux miennes. Sa langue vient taquiner ma bouche. Pour l'embêter, je refuse d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle mordille alors à plusieurs reprises ma lèvre infé grogne devant ce traitement. Mais je soupire de bonheur une fois qu'Alice fait pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je plaque son corps contre le mien. Et bien vite je me retrouve au dessus d'elle. Ses joues sont rouges. Ma main caresse son épaule puis descend lentement le long de sa taille jusqu'à sa hanche et sa cuisse. Elle remonte sa cuisse contre ma hanche.

Mon érection se presse contre sa culotte. Mon souffle s'accentue et se mêle au sien.

-Ttt touche-moi. Gémit Alice en retirant son tee-shirt. Alice est si surprenante. Avec douceur, je pose mes lèvres sur ses seins.

Alice griffe ma nuque. Je me mets à frotter mon sexe contre le siens et à sucer son mamelon. Elle caresse mon dos et mes fesses.

-Oh…

Je sens sa chaleur entre ses cuisses. Je retrouve ses lèvres alors qu'une de mes mains viens à la rencontre de sa poitrine et l'autre sur sa culotte. Je passe un doigt sur sa fente et Alice arque son centre contre mon doigt.

Et soudain sans m'y attendre Alice agrippe mon sexe dans mon caleçon.

Elle passe son pouce sur mon gland et puis me masturbe.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux sombres brillent d'amour. Alors dans une dernière poussée contre sa main, je jouis.

Je retombe sur elle, sans trop l'écraser.

Je reprends mon souffle.

-Beeeerrrrrrkkkk…. S'écrie-t-elle en sortant sa main de mon caleçon en me la mettant sur le nez.

-Dis pas ça. Un jour ça ira dans ton ventre. Ricanais-je. Où dans ta bouche… Dis-je en jouant avec mes sourcils.

Elle regarde sa main puis un souris fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-Peut être mais se sont testes enfants.

-Quoi ?

-Oh pitié ne me dis pas quequeque tututu ne sais pas cocomment on fait les bébés. Ça se sont tes enfants. Fais leur un bibisou.

-Non.

-Si. Puis elle plaque sa main sur mon visage.

J'hurle mais c'est trop tard je suis barbouillé de…mes enfants. Alice est pliée en deux à force de rire.

J'attrape un mouchoir pour elle et pour moi.

Puis mon téléphone se met à sonner.

_Maman._

Je décroche alors qu'Alice se calme.

-Hey Maman.

-_Mon chéri. Tu vas bien ? Tes vacances se déroule bien._

-Très bien. Esmé et Carlisle sont toujours aussi toi ?

_-Je vais bien. _

Je me rassieds.

-Comment avance l'enquête ?

_-Hé bien…on viens de découvrir que je ne suis pas menacer._

-Ah bon ! C'est génial. Enfin pour toi. Et papa…

_-Ton père est content que je ne soit pas impliquée. Mais on vient de découvrir autre chose._

Son ton est si sérieux. Je crains le pire.

_-C'est Pénélope qui l'est. Et ton père parce qu'il a été son avocat._

Je me fige. Pénélope. C'est la belle-mère de mon meilleur pote Alec. Je la connais depuis que j'ai 13 ans et cette une femme vraiment douce. Elle adore les enfants. C'est l'une des femmes les plus douces au monde. Comment peut-on s'en prendre à elle.

-Et Alec ? Demandais-je la gorge nouée. Putain si Alec est menacé ça craint.

_-Alec est au courant mais il n'est pas menacé. Et il préfère rester à New-York pour soutenir avec son père, Pénélope._

-Okay.

_-Jazz, ne t'inquiète pas. On va s'en sortir. Et appelle Alec. Et puis j'ai une autre nouvelle, je vais venir à Noël. Mais ne penses pas à cette histoire. Tu veux bien ?_

-Oui. Soufflais-je. J'étais vraiment dépassé par les événements.

_-Je t'aime mon chéri._

-Moi aussi, maman.

Puis nous raccrochons. Alice m'entoure de ses bras et je me laisse aller contre elle.

Vivement que cette histoire d'harceleur se termine.

J'avais envie de rire. Mais je crispais fermement ma mâchoire. Emmett avait débarqué ce matin 20 min après le coup de téléphone et nous avait balancé un sceau d'eau froide. Alice avait décidé de se venger.

Et ma copine avait compris que le meilleur moyen de s'en prendre à lui s'est quand il était installé devant un match de baseball.

Je voyais Rosalie et Edward se retenir de rire à mes côtés.

-Aller ! Hurle Emmett en se levant. Bouge ton cul. Incapable !

Alice en profite pour glisser une assiette rempli de mousse à raser là où il est censé être assis.

-Emmett ! Langage ! S'écrie tante Esmé depuis la cuisine.

Un grognement lui répond. Emmett se rassoit.

Mon cousin ouvre soudain la bouche et les yeux en grands.

Edward est le premier à rire. Puis Rose et enfin moi.

-Qu'es-ce que… Commence Emmett mais Alice lance un cri de guerre et lui balance une autre assiette, en carton cette fois, sur sa tête.

Alice sautille devant lui.

-La venvengeance est un plat quiquiqui se mange toutoutout court. Ricane Alice. Puis normalement elle vient s'installer sur mes genoux. Elle passe devant Edward qui lui tape dans la main.

-Tu es très douée. Lui chuchotais-je.

-Je sais. Des années d'id'id'imagination à force d'être…Persécutée.

Je perds mon sourire alors qu'Alice à dit ça d'une manière désinvolte.

-Hey…Chuchote-t-elle. Je vais bibien.

Sa main caresse ma nuque.

-Alice ! Grogne vais me venger !

-J'espère bibibien.

-Emmett ! Qu'es-ce que tu as fait ? S'exclame mon oncle en déposant un plateau remplis de verre sur la table basse.

-C'est pas moi, c'est elle. Pleurniche-t-il en montrant ma copine du doigt.

Alice écarquille les yeux et tourne sa tête vers Carlisle.

-C'est pppas vrai, il ment.

Et là elle fait un truc de dingue. Elle plie sa bouche et ses yeux sont suppliants.

Carlisle observe Alice puis lui sourit doucement.

-Emmett arrête de dire des bêtises et nettoie. Ordonne Carlisle avant de repartir en cuisine.

Edward éclate de rire devant la tête ébahit d'Emmett. Rosalie ricane en aidant son copain à s'essuyer.

-Bravo. Là je m'incline petite. Fini par dire Emmett amusée.

J'embrasse la joue d'Alice.

-Tu me là jamais fait cette moue. Dis-je. C'est sexy.

-Non. Ça fait un momoment que je m'entraîne et puis si je tete la fais tu ne résisteras pas.

-Bien sûre que si.

-Non.

Et pour me le prouver elle plisse sa bouche et ses yeux deviennent suppliants. Son visage est si doux. Si mignon. Ses joues pâles lui donne un air d'ange.

-Tu vois. Chuchote-t-elle.

J'acquiesce lentement. Alice éclate de rire alors que je cligne des yeux.

-Tu m'a envoûté ?

Alice m'embrasse.

-Si tu veux. Chuchote ma brunette.

-On a quelque chose à vous dire ! Dit soudain Edward.

Putain j'avais même pas remarqué que nos verres était remplis.

-Vous allez vous marier ! Braille Emmett.

-Tait-toi un peu. Dit Rosalie en lui donnant une claque à l'arrière de mon cousin.

-Non Em on ne vas pas se marier. Mais Bella est enceinte. De deux mois.

Ma tante se lève rapidement et les serre dans ses bras alors qu'on applaudit.

-Mais tu n'a pas de ventre.

-J'ai fais une sorte de déni de grossesse et on est au courant depuis une semaine. Explique Bella une main sur le ventre.

-Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait le dire à notre famille ça faciliterait le bébé pour qu'il prenne une place normal. Continue Edward.

-Mais je suis sûre que j'ai déjà pris un peu. Pour confirmer, elle soulève son haut. C'est vrai que ya un petit ventre. Mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la bonne bouffe. D'après ce qu'Edward m'a dit, elle aime cuisiner. Dons je l'imaginais goûter chaque plats qu'elle préparait.

-Oh je suis si contente. Dit ma tante si émue. Puis elle regarde Carlisle. Tu le savais ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Ils ne m'ont rien dit. Je suis juste un super médecin. Dit Carlisle en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'on est tous devant un film, je reçois un coup de fil d'Alec.

On parle de sa belle-mère et de la menace. Puis il me parle de New-York et de mes anciens copains. Après c'est moi qui lui parle de ma vie à Port-Angeles. Du bébé d'Edward et d'Alice.

-J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Elle a l'air géniale. Me dit-il.

-Elle l'est.

-Mmmh mon poulet t'a l'air accro. Ricane-t-il.

Je ris mais je confirme.

-Tu m'a dit qu'elle était bégue.

-Ouais.

-Et elle voit pas d'orthophoniste.

-Elle a pas les moyens. Mais maintenant que je suis avec elle, je vais l'aider.

-Je sais pas comment sont les orthophonistes de Seattle ou de ta ville paumé…

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Pour Alec si une ville n'était pas une mégalopole c'était forcément une ville paumé.

-Mais elle pourrait rencontrer ma belle-mère.

J'écarquille les yeux. Putain quel con ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé. Pénélope est orthophoniste !

-Putain c'est vrai. Heureusement que t'es là.

Alec éclate de rire.

-J'imagine qu'on va bientôt se voir.

-Ouais. Enfin là avec les cours qui vont reprendre ça va être dur. Peut être pour les vacances de Noël.

-T'inquiète Jazz. Y a pas le feu. Tu ne nous manques pas tant que ça.

Je ris.

-Tu manques aussi. Dis-je.

Alec est mon meilleur ami. Le décès de sa mère l'a rendu distant. Les mots d'amour très peu pour lui. Mais je sais que ça le touche.

On finit par raccrocher.

Je retourne m'installer au sol, Alice entre mes jambes. J'attendrai un peu avant de lui en parler mais un voyage à New-York semble être une bonne idée.

Une explosion à la télé fait sursauter les filles. Emmett et Edwrad les charrient.

J'encercle Alice de mes bras, mes mains sur son ventre. Je nous recouvre de la couverture. Du bout des doigts, je trace des cercles sur son ventre.

L'action est géniale mais bien vite je me perds quand, je sans une des mains d'Alice caresser ma cuisse. Des frissons me parcours.

Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise dans mon jean. J'essaye de me décaler mais Alice se pose en travers de moi et sa main sur ma bosse.

-T'es folle. Chuchotais-je contre son oreille.

-Mais ça tete plaît.

Pour confirmer elle appuie un peu plus sur mon érection. Je retiens un gémissement.

Je mords son oreille et je sens sa respiration s'accélérer.

J'embrasse sa joue.

-Arrête.

Alice sourit et pose juste sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je la serre contre moi.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A plus tard.

Et Joyeux Noël !

Bisou!


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Vraiment désolée du retard ! J'avais vraiment un problème d'inspiration. J'avais l'idée mais impossible d'écrire.**

**Merci à toutes les mises en Alertes et favoris.**

**Merci à : SoSweetySoCrazy, cs85, elo-didie, mamoure21, Miss Kuroe, garcia**

**Donc voilà la suite avec un peu de lemon :D et des révélations.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>J'existe<p>

Chapitre 4

**Pov Alice**

Jessica n'osait pas l'avouer mais ça se voyait. Je le voyais.

Mon amie est amoureuse de Mike Newton.

Sa façon de parler de lui avec ses yeux qui pétillent.

Sa façon dont ses joues qui rougissent quand elle pense à ce qu'ils ont fait pendant les vacances.

Sa façon de mordre ses lèvres quand elle le croise dans le couloir.

Es-ce que j'ai le même air quand je parle de Jasper ? Quand je pense à Jasper ?

Oh que OUI !

D'ailleurs en entrant dans la salle d'histoire assis, discutant avec Mike et Tyler mon cœur bat plus vite.

Qu'il est beau. J'ai toujours envie de l'embrasser.

Je m'assieds à la table voisine de la sienne. Sentant ma présence, il se tourne vers moi, et attrape ma main avant de continuer de parler avec ses potes. Sa main est chaude et enveloppe la mienne.

La sonnerie retentit.

-Silence ! J'ai une annonce à faire. S'écrie Divine.

Le silence se fait rapidement.

-Comme vous le savez, le lycée organise des voyages scolaires d'une durée de deux semaines. Grâce au bal de fin d'année, chaque participant donne 20$. C'est grâce à cette somme que nous pouvons partir. L'année dernière les élèves sont parties à Los Angeles. Cette année le voyage sera à New-York.

Une explosion de joie se fait dans la salle. J' échange un regard avec Jess. On a toujours rêvé d'y aller.

-Oui, oui. Vous êtes content, je le sais. Toutefois, il me faut des papiers. Signature d'autorisation de sortie d'un des parents, Passeport. Avec Visa.

Je relève la tête.

Merde. J'ai pas de passeport.

Jasper presse ma main.

Punaise. Pas de passeport, pas de voyage. Et pour faire un passeport il faut de l'argent. Photos d'identités, plus le visa. Bon même si c'est notre pays. Et visa ça coûte un peu.

-Donc faîte le au plus vite, parce qu'il faut minimum deux mois. Finit Divine avant de reprendre le cours.

La vie craint parfois.

La journée passe et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un état second. Je sens que Jasper a essayer de me parler toute la journée mais comme on a qu'Histoire ensemble c'est pas facile.

Jessica part rapidement rejoindre Mike au gymnase. Ce dernier s'entraîne de plus en plus. Il veut gagner le match de Baseball.

-Alice ! Crie Jasper.

Il arrive près de moi et m'embrasse rapidement.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-il alors d'emblée.

Je m'adosse contre sa voiture en soupirant.

-Je vais papas poupoupouvoir aller à New-york. Dis-je la gorge serré.

Toute la journée j'y ai réfléchis et j'ai même du faire des calculs en cours de français. Là j'ai envie de rentrer au plus vite et pleurer les larmes que je retiens depuis plusieurs heures.

-Pourquoi ? Demande mon copain.

Ouais, vas-y enfonce le clou Jasper !

-Parce que je n'ai papas de papapasseport. Et que dans la vie toutoutout à un prix. Je ne peupeux pas me pépépermettre de dépenser 50$ dollars, parce que ces 50 dododollars vont me servir à payer le chauffage, ou l'eau de la douche, ou même la nourriture. Surtout que là on approche de Noël donc ya les cadeaux ! Finis-je en criant ma colère.

Je me mords ensuite les lèvres pour éviter de continuer de crier contre Jasper. Merde j'ai crié sur Jasper.

-Monte. Dis simplement Jasper en déverrouillant sa voiture.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Grogne-t-il.

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il va me faire la gueule parce que j'ai rien dit !

-Alice.

-J'en sais rien ! ça m'est pas venu à l'idée ! M'écriais-je.

Jasper soupire fortement. Puis il continue de conduire en silence. Il finit par se garer devant chez moi.

-Je voulais te faire rencontrer ma famille.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui.

-Ils ne peuvent pas venir ici mais moi je peux retourner à New York. Je voulais à Noël t'emmener à New York. T Que tu rencontre ma mère et mon père. J'ai déjà acheté les billets. Je voulais te faire une surprise.

Je suis émue.

J'attrape sa main.

-Je serai rararavie de rencontretrer tes papaparents. On ira ququand j'aurai mon passeport. Vas-y, toi.

Il secoue la tête.

-Je passerai Noël avec toi. J'ai pas envie que tu célèbre Noël serai à tes côtés cette année.

Aaaaaahhhh Je fonds ! Jasper est juste merveilleux.

Je me jette sur ses lèvres et fonds de bonheur. J'agrippe sa crinière blonde alors que ses bras m'encercle. Sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres.J'ouvre ma bouche et notre baiser devient enflammé.

Oh j'ai si chaud. Je me recule. Jasper s'attaque à ma mâchoire.

-Tu tu tu veux vevevenir.

Foutu bégaiement ! Je veux pas paraître timide ! Au contraire ! Aguicheuse ! Désireuse.

Mais Jasper hoche la tête.

On se précipite pour entrer chez moi parce que dehors, il fait froid et surtout je veux retrouver ses bras. Une fois la porte refermée, Jasper se jette sur moi.

J'aime tellement ses lèvres, son odeur. Il me débarrasse de mon manteau et moi du sien.

Jasper me plaque contre lui. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe. J'ai chaud. Je pousse Jasper et ses jambes doivent percuter quelque chose puisqu'il se retrouve assis et moi par dessus lui.

Ses mains caressent mon dos sous mon tee-shirt.

Enivré de plaisir, désir et d'amour, je me retrouve bien vite en sous vêtement. Jasper lui a encore son jean.

Nos respirations son saccadés. On se recule et nos yeux se croisent.

Sa main caresse ma joue.

-On devrait arrêter.

Sa voix est rauque et m'envoie des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

-J'ai pas envie. Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

-Alice…

-Jasper, j'ai pas envie quque notre prepremière fois soit prévue ! ça me strestrestresserai. J'en ai envie là.

J'appui alors mon bassin contre sa virilité.

Jasper grogne et se jette sur mes lèvres. Ses mains caressent mes cuisses. Je presse contre lui.

Il me dépose sur le lit. Il me touche et moi aussi. Je frémis de bonheur. Il enlève son pantalon et son boxer. Sa virilité est toujours aussi impressionnante. Ma main l'encercle alors qu'il grogne de plaisir. Jasper retire le reste de mes vêtements et fais entrer un doigt en moi.

Je me cambre et serre son sexe ce qui le fait gémir.

Tout n'est que douceur, chaleur et amour.

Des vagues de plaisir me submergent.

Mais je panique quand il se place à mon entrée.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête. Me chuchote Jasper contre mon front.

-Non.

Je l'embrasse. Nos langues se mélangent et le bonheur revient.

Jasper me pénètre et la douleur fait surface. Il s'arrête et je respire profondément.

J'ai mal et Jasper se concentre. De temps à autre j'y lis de la panique quand je grimace de douleur. Mais je le rassure en l'embrassant et lui aussi en me caressant.

Puis la douleur part et la chaleur m'envahit à nouveau.

Jasper grogne de temps en temps.

Que j'aime ce son.

-Alice…Souffle en s'arrêtant.

-Continue. Soufflais-je.

-Non, je…

-Viens. Le coupais-je. Viens.

Jasper plante ses yeux bleus dans les miens et ses hanches se remettent en mouvement.

Nos bouches se soudent et Jasper tremble contre moi. Il me serre fortement de tout son cœur.

Je ferme les yeux de bonheur.

Jasper et moi venons de faire l'amour.

Voilà deux semaines que Jasper et moi avions fait l'amour et Jasper m'avait donné mon premier orgasme hier soir.

Depuis deux semaines, il aimait me serrer contre lui, être en moi. Il avait toujours ce sourire de béatitude après avoir joui en moi. Toutefois, il était toujours frustrée que je ne ressente rien.

Pourtant je ressentais de plus en plus de chose. Ça montait, ça montait puis plus rien. Et Jasper se torturait à ralentir. Il voulait venir après moi.

Et hier soir, on a réussi.

Il se sentait plus après. A pavané dans toute la chambre en montrant ses muscles.

J'en ai eu marre et j'ai fini par lui balancé un cousin à la tête ! ça a dégénéré en bataille de coussin puis en tout autre chose.

Je suis toujours en manque de son corps. C'est dingue. Toujours avoir envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser.

Jessica est pareille avec Mike.

On est deux grandes accros.

-Alice ! Cris mon amour.

-Il à l'air content ! Ricane Jess. Tu lui as fais quoi ? Demande-t-elle en soulevant son sourcil.

Je souris perversement et Jessica explose de rire.

Jasper m'attrape et me fait tourner en l'air.

-Ququ'es-ce qui a ?

-Alec, Felix, Jane et Maria viennent ! Ils viennent passer le jour de l'an ici.

Jasper fini par m'embrasser.

Se sont ses meilleurs amis qu'il n'a pas vu depuis plus d'un an.

Je connais ses potes juste via ses photos dans sa chambre. Alec c'est le gars au yeux violets. Félix un grand baraqué. Jane à peine plus grande que moi en couple avec Alec. Et Maria une hyspanique magnifique, très libertine d'après les mots de Jasper.

Tu vas les rencontrer, tu vas voir, ils sont géniaux ! ah bordel encore deux semaines c'est long !

Je n'ai jamais vu parler Jasper aussi vite et aussi longtemps. J'échange un regard avec Jessica qui semble amusé.

-Hey, respire mec. Tu vas nous faire une syncope. Coupe Mike hilare.

Jasper rougit comme s'il venait de s'en rendre compte. C'est mignon.

Je l'embrasse.

-Je dois bobosser avec Jess. Tu papapasses ce soir ?

-Oui.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

-Mec on fait quelques paniers ? Demande Mike.

-Ouais.

Je jette un dernier regard à Jasper. Voir prochainement ses amis le change.

**Pov Jasper.**

Sur le terrain de basket, Emmett nous a rejoint et chacun notre tour on fait des paniers.

-Alors se sont tes meilleurs potes de New-York ? Me demande Mike.

-Ouais. Enfin Alec on se connaît depuis la maternelle. Felix lui c'est plus tard. En fait un été, il a fait une poussée de croissance et les gamins du primaire on eu peur de lui. Alors avec Alec, on s'est rapproché de lui. Puis au collège, on a rencontré Jane et Maria. Deux pestes. Insupportables.

-Et pourtant tes amies avec elles ? Demande Mike.

-C'est parce qu'elles sont chaudes ! S'exclame Emmett.

Toujours aussi délicat ce bourrin.

Je renifle avec dédain.

-T'es con.

-Quoi ! C'est vrai. Hé Mike, je déconne pas. L'été de mes treize ans, j'ai rejoint ce couillon chez lui et yavait Jane et Maria. Je t'assure que j'ai eu mes premières pipes grâce à elles.

Mike écarquille les yeux.

-Oh. Sympa les copines.

Il semble mal à l'aise. Tout comme moi.

-Ouais enfin on a testé certains trucs pour être prêts avec nos futurs copines D'ailleurs ma première fois, c'était avec ma copine. Et Jane sort maintenant avec Alec.

-Et vos copines sont au courant ? Demande Mike.

-Ouais. Rose sait. Dit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

-Je l'ai pas dit avec Alice.

Mike écarquille les yeux.

-Ecoute. Avec Jane, on s'est embrassé une fois c'est tout. C'était trop bizarre. Après oui, j'ai couché plusieurs fois avec Maria mais quand elle avait un copain, ou moi une copine on ne tentait rien. A New-York j'avais une vie assez libre et j'ai pas forcément envie qu'Alice le sache.

Et puis Maria est vraiment mon amie. J'ai envie qu'elles s'entendent elle et Alice. Si je dis à Alice que j'ai couché avec Maria, elle va…je sais être jalouse ou un truc. Je veux qu'elles amies.

Je soupire de frustration. Peut-être que je devrais en parler avec Alice. Je ne sais pas.

-Okay. Dit Mike. Ne lui dis rien pour l'instant mais si ta copine Maria jette des regards de tueuses à Alice, hé bien tu lui dis la vérité. Sinon tu attends que tes potes soient rentré pour lui dire.

-En gros, je dois lui dire.

-Je pense. Inverse les rôles. Qu'Alice couche de temps en temps avec un ami et que tu ne saches rien.

Je grogne de mécontentement.

-Okay. Et je tiens à préciser que je ne couche plus avec Maria.

Mike et Emmett éclatent de rire. Je secoue la tête.

Je le dirais à Alice mais après.

**Pov Alice.**

Papa rentrait aujourd'hui. On allait fêter Noël ensemble. Et surtout j'allais lui présenter Jasper. Enfin demain seulement. Ce soir c'était une soirée père/fille.

J'avais décoré la caravane avec quelques guirlandes. Tout était bien pour une bonne soirée.

Malgré ces derniers mots et ces absences, j'aime mon père et lui aussi à sa manière. Je le sais.

Les phares d'une voiture illumine ma le moteur s'arrête.

Papa.

J'entends ses pas sur la neige fondue. Puis la porte s'ouvre et un air glacial me frappe en plein fouet.

Papa entre et enlève son manteau. Il me sourit doucement avec une caresse sur mes cheveux.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Je l'observe. Il a l'air fatigué. Des cernes noirs et gonflés flottent sous ses yeux.

Quand il ressort de sa douche, il semble toujours exténué.

-Tu peux signer ça. C'est des papiers pour l'école.

Entre autre mon voyage à New-York. Mais pas la peine de lui dire maintenant.

Il signe et s'installe face à moi.

-Tiens. Joyeux Noël. Me dit papa en m'offrant un paquet. Je sais que je devrais attendre minuit mais j'ai envie de te l'offrir.

J'attrape le paquet et lui donne le mien. Je lui acheté un briquet Zip en argent. Je sais qu'il aime ce genre de briquet.

Il ouvre le sien et un sourire prend place sur son visage.

-Ouvre. Me dit-il en me regardant.

J'ouvre le mien et quelle est ma surprise en découvrant un Ipod dernière génération. Je sais que ça coûte cher. Trop cher pour nous.

-J'ai dû l'ouvrir pour pouvoir te mettre de la musique.

-Merci papa. Soufflais-je émue.

Papa me sourit tristement. Je me mords la lèvre.

-Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je. Didis moi. Je le vois bibien.

-Je me suis disputé avec ma copine. Mais t'inquiète pas Alice, ça va passer.

J'ai un coup au cœur.

Je savais qu'il avait une copine mais qu'il le dise à voix haute ça fait quelque chose.

-A propos de ququoi ?

-De mariage, d'enfants, des choses d'adultes.

-Tu ne veux papapas tetete marier avec elle ?

-Alice, n'insiste pas. Soupire-t-il.

Je me mords les lèvres. Il est têtu. Mais moi aussi.

-Tu sais ququand je vais mal, j'ai Jasper. Et la tututu vas mal et moi je sususuis là.

Mon père ris.

-Têtue.

Ouep je le suis.

-Je suis avec une fille depuis 4 ans. Et elle veut se marier et avoir un enfant avec moi.

-Et tttoi ?

-Moi non.

Un silence plane entre nous. Je sens qu'il va y avoir des révélations encore plus importante entre nous.

-J'ai rencontré ta mère à 17 ans et je suis tomber directement amoureux d'elle.

Ses mains caresse l'anneau qu'il a à son doigt. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il l'a toujours gardé.

-Elle aussi m'aimait. Et elle a voulu se marier. J'ai dit oui pour elle. Je n'étais pas chaud à l'idée de m'engager. Je nous trouvais bien comme ça. Mais son rêve était un beau mariage. Alors oui. Mais j'avais peur. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais sept ans. Ma mère s'est remarié 3 fois après et mon père 2. C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité.

Puis elle a voulu un enfant. Sauf que non. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Je ne me sentais pas prêt. Ma vie je la voyais qu'avec elle. Pas avec un gamin qui viens s'immiscer entre nous. Et puis on avait pas assez d'argent. Mais je la sentais s'éloigner de moi. Alors j'ai dit oui. Mais j'ai dû bosser encore plus, pour pouvoir te nourrir.

Boulo, boulot, boulot. J'en avais marre. Je rentrais tu ne supportais pas ça. Alors je partais de la maison et je buvais. De plus en plus. Ta mère n'était plus heureuse. Je le savais. J'aurai du la laisser partir. Mais non. Plus violent. Jusqu'à ce que je la gifle. Une fois. L'unique fois. Elle a voulu partir avec toi. Mais je t'ai gardé en otage. En disant que je te tuerais si elle partait avec toi. Je pensais qu'elle reviendrait au bout d'une semaine.

Non au bout d'une semaine, j'ai reçu les papiers du divorce. J'ai pêter un câble. Je me suis juré, d'arrêter de boire, de changer. Inscription dans les alcooliques anonymes. Je n'ai pas bu depuis tes 13 ans. Dit-il en souriant.

Puis j'ai essayé de la retrouver. Et je l'ai retrouvé. Avec un autre homme. Je savais que c'était fini alors. Mais je n'ai pas rebu. J'aime toujours ta mère mais tu lui ressemble tellement. Je t'apprécie Alice, tu es gamine vraiment cool mais quand je te vois, je la vois. Et mon cœur souffre.

Alors quand j'ai rencontré Safrina, elle m'a permis d'oublier un peu. Mais elle veut maintenant plus et ça plus jamais. J'ai déjà fais trop souffrir ma première famille. Plus jamais.

Mon père se lève et se détourne de moi. Ses yeux brillent de souffrance et d'amour pour ma mère et aussi pour sa copine et un peu pour moi.

Mon cœur bat si vite.

-Mais maman sss'en fiche de moi…Soufflais-je.

-Non. Elle a cru en ma menace. Mais je sais qu'elle a gardé un œil sur toi. Le chef Swan lui donne de tes nouvelles. Et aussi quand tu auras 18 ans, tu auras le droit d'utiliser le compte en banque qu'elle t'a offert.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ma mère m'aime mais a peur de mon père qui est un type bien mais qui a peur de lui même.

La vie est nulle parfois. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à des parents normaux et qui aurait divorcé normalement ?

Soudain quelqu'un se met à toquer.

J'ouvre Jasper se tient là.

-Qu'es qu'es ce que tu fais là ? On devait se vvvoir dedemain.

-Je sais mais je voulais être sûr que ton père était là. Dit-il.

Mon père grogne de mécontentement. Et Jasper lui lance un regard provoquant. Oh tout doux.

-Papa voici Jajasper. Jazz voilà papa.

Mon copain et mon père échangent une poignée de main bien virile.

-Bon c'est cool que vous soyez là. Alice pourra vous parler de New-York.

-New-York ?

Bien joué Jasper.

-Oui. Continue mon Copain. On a un voyage scolaire à New-York.

Mon père me regarde nerveusement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée. Finit-il par idée.

-Pourquoi ? Vous vous en foutez, vous ne serez pas là.

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Jasper le crétin arrogant est de retour. Je déteste quand il est comme ça.

-Jasper ! Hurlais-je.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune homme. Crache mon père en même temps.

-Je ne dis que la vérité.

-Arrête.

J'étais furieuse. Il foutait tout en l'air. Et puis c'est bon mon père avait signé…sans le savoir certes.

-Arrête ! ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

Jasper vrille son regard sur moi.

Un téléphone sonne.

Mon père souffle furieux puis il voit que c'est le sien.

-On en parle après, je dois répondre. Oui Safrina.

Puis il sort.

-ça n'en vaut pas la peine ? Demande Jasper.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'en parler à ma place. Tu es vraiment un crétin.

-Un crétin. J'essaye de t'aider.

-Non ! Tu as toit fais foiré avec ton arrogance de merde ! Tu as voulu faire à ta manière alors que tu ne connais pas mon père. Je t'ai dit que je m'en chargeais. Mais non, il a fallut que tu viennes avec tes manières de riches, de personnes qui croient que le monde lui appartient et tu as tout gâcher.

-C'est comme que tu me vois ! Me demande-t-il furieux.

-C'est comme ça que tu es quand tu essayes de contrôler les choses !

-Tu sais quoi Alice, je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais comme ça. Mais moi je vois bien que tu joues les malheureuses quand ton père n'est pas là mais quand il est là tu es une petite fille qui ne cherche que son affection et à être dans ses bonne grâce.

-Va te faire voir Jasper. Hurlais-je folle de rage.

Mon dieu mais qu'il peut être con parfois.

-Très bien je me casse et compte pas sur moi pour passer demain. J'ai plus envie de te voir pour l'instant. Eclate-t-il en sortant.

-Très bien. Moi non plus.

Il monte dans sa voiture et démarre furieusement. Mes mains tremblent de rage. Il est si énervant. Quel crétin ! Non quel con ! Aaahh !

Soudain mon père entrent précipitamment avec un air paniqué.

-Euh c'était la sœur de Safrina. Elle a eu un accident. Je dois y aller. Désolé.

Il embarque ses affaires et démarre sans que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste.

Ma colère laisse place à l'ahurissement puis à la tristesse.

Jasper et moi venions de nous disputer et peut être de rompre et mon père était partie.

J'allais passer Noël seule.

* * *

><p><strong> Voilà.<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Bisou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! **

**Hé oui après un mois d'absence me revoilà !**

**Merci à mamoure21 de m'avoir motivé.**

**Merci pour vos mises en Alertes et Favoris. Merci à Annetoutsimplement, Julia, dramangas, garcia, anonyme, Eiweane.**

**Juste une petite remarque : Je sais que je fais des fautes et je fais de mon mieux pour en faire le moins. Mais je trouve ça malheureux de me faire des remarques sur mes fautes alors que dans certaines reviews il y en a des tas ! **

**Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore désolée pour l'attente.**

* * *

><p>J'existe<p>

Chapitre 5

**Pov Alice**

26 Décembre.

Soit deux jours que j'étais seule. Papa m'a quand même envoyé un sms.

Jasper lui…Rien ! Silence totale. C'est un crétin. Il a voulu entendre ce qu'il a voulu tant pis pour je suis en colère et lui aussi.

On se parlera à la rentrée tant pis. Et puis j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire ! Par exemple réparer ce foutu radiateur qui tombe en panne toutes les demi-heures.

Dehors la neige tombe doucement mais à la radio ils disent qu'une tempête se dirige par ici. Génial.

J'attrape une couverture en plus et m'enroule dedans. Et je mange les chocolats que je comptais offrir à Jasper. Il ne me parle plus alors moi je bouffe ses chocolats.

Mmmhh ceux qui sont à la meringue sont trop bons.

Toc toc toc.

Je me redresse.

-Oui ? dis-je sans bouger.

-Alice ! Ouvre nous ! S'exclame la voix…de Bella ?

Je me dépêche d'ouvrir. Parce que dehors il fait froid et puis elle est enceinte.

Edward et Bella se tiennent devant le seuil de ma maison.

Je recule pour qu'ils puissent entrer.

-Tu vas bien ? S'exclame Bella en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me fige. Euh il lui arrive quoi ?

J'hoche la tête incapable de prononcer un mot parce qu'après tout un câlin m'émeut toujours.

-Bella-chérie laisse la respirer. Dit Edward. Désolé ma femme et ses hormones sont surdéveloppé en ce moment.

-Non c'est l'instinct maternel. Ta mère a faillit m'accompagner.

-Poupourquoi ? Demandais-je.

-On était inquiet pour toi. Jasper était si furieux qu'on a rien compris. C'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'il nous a raconté votre…dispute.

-Il a entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre ! Eclatais-je en colère. J'étais prête à partir avec lui sans le dire à mon père. Mais non monsieur ne veut entendre ce qu'il veut. C'est un abruti.

-Je l'ai toujours dit. Ricane Edward. Mais devant le regard noir de Bella et le mien, il se reprend.

-Ecoute Jasper est quelqu'un qui réfléchis beaucoup et qui parle ensuite, sauf en amour. M'explique Bella. J'ai parlé avec lui. Il ne contrôle rien quand il est avec toi. Là il est dans sa chambre entrain de réfléchir comment il peut venir s'excuser. Il a honte de lui.

-C'est vrvrai ? Demandais-je septique.

-Oui…il t'aime et il a beaucoup trop peur de te perdre.

Je soupire.

-C'est ququand même un crcrétttin.

Bella éclate de rire.

-Tous les hommes le sont surtout en amours.

Je me mords les lèvres.

-Il m'a ququand même blblblbléssé.

-Je sais. Sourit Bella. Elle me caresse la joue. Rentre avec fait froid ici et tu pourras parler avec lui.

-Okay.

**Pov Jasper**.

Quel con ! Quel con ! Quel Con !

Alice me manque ! Et j'arrive même pas profiter de mes potes tellement je pense à ma copine…à mon ex ? non ma copine ! Enfin j'en sais rien. Elle doit m'en vouloir. Normal ! Je suis con !

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et grogne dedans.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

-Je veux voir personne. Marmonnais-je dans mon oreiller.

-Dodommage moi ssi.

Je relève la tête.

Alice.

Alice est là.

Je me redresse vivement et m'approche d'elle.

Son visage est dur.

-Euh ..entre…Je…euh…

Je ferme la porte alors qu'elle s'avance.

-Euh…

Je déglutis. Jamais je n'ai été si mal à l'aise. Surtout en présence d'une fille. Je mets mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

-Tu m'as manqué. Lâchais-je. Le visage d'Alice perd de sa dureté.

-Tttoi aussi…mais tututu m'a blessé.

Je souffle.

-Je sais. Et je me sens nul. Vraiment. Je sais que j'ai tout gâché. Mais es-ce que tout est vraiment fini ? Demandais-je avec une boule dans la gorge.

Alice soupire et s'assied sur mon lit. Elle tapote la place à côté d'elle pour que je m'y installe.

Elle prend une de mes mains dans les siennes. Ses si petites mains froides dans la mienne si grande et chaude.

-Je ttt'aime toutoujours. Mais tututu as été méchant. Vraivraiment. Mais je ne pepeux pas êttre loin de tttoi.

-Je vais te reconquérir ! La coupais-je. Je veux que tu regagnes ma confiance. Je t'aime.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

-Je sais.

Okay…donc elle ne le dira pas. Elle ne me dira pas qu'elle m'aime. Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer.

Je soupire déçu.

-Je peux t'embrasser ? demandais-je avec espoir.

Elle hoche la tête.

Mes mains encadrent lentement son visage, si doux, si beau.

Ses yeux marrons m'observent avec amour mais d'une manière différente. Non ! Je ne peux pas l'embrasser alors qu'elle ne fait pas confiance. Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

Alice est surprise. Mais un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. On se comprends.

-Viens je vais te présenter à mes amis. Dis-je en me levant et en lui prenant la main.

Je l'entraîne dans le salon où tout le monde est.

Alec et Emmett sont entrain de faire une course sur une console et Maria, Jane et Rosalie les encourage.

-Les copains ! Appelais-je alors qu'Alec met le jeu en pause. Je vous présente Alice. Alice voici Alec , Maria et Jane.

Maria et Alec lui sourient alors que comme toujours Jane la détaille avant de parler.

-ta une sale gueule mais ta l'air sympa.

Alice sursaute. J'approche ma bouche de son oreille.

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est Jane toujours….grande gueule.

-N'écoute pas Jane, elle est vraiment mal élevée. S'exclame Maria en s'approchant. Oh j'adore tes cheveux longs. Dit-elle en caressant les dits cheveux. J'aimerai tellement avoir ta longueur mais les miens se fourche à chaque fois.

-Il fffaut laisser popoposer le champoing un long moment. Ççça adoussit le ccuir chevelu. Dit Alice.

Maria sourit.

-Viens j'ai envie de parler fille ! Jane ramène tes fesses. Rosalie, tu es la bienvenue.

Jane et Rosalie suivent Maria.

-La grosse femme peut venir. Dit Jane.

-Elle est pas grosse, elle est enceinte. Réplique Rosalie.

-Et elle s'appelle Bella, je t'ai déjà dit. Aller viens Alice. Dit Maria en attrapant sa main et en l'entraînant à l'étage.

Et me voilà de nouveau séparer d'Alice mais cette fois réconcilier.

**Pov Alice.**

J'éclate de rire. Bon dieu Jane est vraiment trop drôle. Elle a une façon de raconter des histoires et surtout sur Jasper. Maintenant je vais pouvoir le faire chanter.

-Et voilà ! S'exclame Maria. Elle venait de vernir mes ongles de pieds.

Je remue les derniers. J'aime beaucoup. Rouge passion.

-Hey les filles ! S'exclame Emmett en entrant sans autorisation. Pizza ! S'ecrie-t-il en se jetant au sol. Edward, Alex et Jasper suivent le mouvement.

Ce dernier s'installe près de moi sur le ventre.

-Sexy les pieds. Souffle-t-il.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et aussi surprenant que cela est, Jasper rougit.

-Bon les gars, tenez des bières ! Nous Dit Alec en nous tendant des bouteilles décapsulées.

-ça vous dit un petit Jeu ! S'écrie Rosalie en tapant dans ses mains. Action ou vérité.

Tout le monde accepte sauf Bella qui ronchonne un peu.

Les actions avec les garçons s'enchaînent. Meilleure danse, meilleur strip-tease et je dois avouer qu'Emmett a un petit cul très sexy. Mais Rose lui a mordu une des fesses pour marquer comme sien. Jane a du boire un mélange préparer par Jasper et Alec. Edward nous a chanté du Beyoncé. Il se débrouille pas mal le petit. Avec Jane, on a dû faire une sorte de tequila paf mais sur le corps des garçons. Et Jasper a grogner tout le long du jeu.

Il était plus de 2H du matin et bien alcoolisé quand Bella la seule adulte responsable, nous a obligé d'arrêter le jeu et d'aller au lit.

-Tu veux venir dormir dans ma chambre. Me chuchote Jasper.

Je le regarde …et wouha la pièce bouge autour de nous.

-Juste dormir Alice.

-Okay…dis-je en gloussant. Dormir. Je vais dans la salle de bain en titubant et retire mon haut et mon pantalon… Où est mon pyjama ? Je glousse encore une fois…j'ai pas de pyjama.

La porte s'ouvre et Maria entre. Elle se fige quand elle me voit. Ba quoi ?

-Alice…commence-t-elle. Tu es en sous-vêtement.

-Je saiiis ! Gloussais-je encore. Pas de pyjama…

-Oh. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Moi je m'approche en sautillant.

-Dedemanderais à Jasper…Riais-je

-Oui, j'imagine.

Puis elle vrille son regard dans le mien.

-Désolée… Me dit-elle.

-Quoi ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, elle écrase sa bouche sur la mienne. Ses lèvres pulpeuses enveloppe mes lèvres. Ses mains se posent sur ma taille et son corps se plaque contre le mien. Ses mains caressent mon corps.

Je me recule.

-Sttop…

-Chut… jasper est un crétin… moi je peux te rendre heureuse.

Elle repose sa bouche sur la mienne. Sa langue vient titiller mes lèvres et son bassin frotte contre le mien.

Puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à nouveau. Jasper entre et se fige. J'en profite pour me décalé.

Bordel ! J'ai embrassé une fille ! J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la panique m'envahit.

-Je…e…e…e…e

Aucun son ne sort ! Non j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en primaire.

Ma respiration s'accélère.

-On parlera demain Maria, Alice vient.

Il m'entraîne dans sa chambre. J'essaye toujours de sortir un son.

-Tiens. Me dit Jasper. Mais ma vision est flou. Jasper me fait passer quelque chose sur la tête. Un Tee-shirt.

Puis il colle ma tête contre sa poitrine.

-Chut Alice…Respire. Ne parle pas. Ne cherche pas à parler. Juste à respirer.

J'écoute sa voix qui m'apaise. Jasper nous allonge dans le lit et nous recouvre de sa couverture.

Ma respiration est redevenue normal. Jasper caresse ma joue.

-J'ai appris que Maria était lesbienne, il y a 3jours. Alec m'as raconté que depuis que je leur ai envoyé une photo de nous en novembre, elle a une sorte d'obsession pour toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait faire quelque chose.

Jasper soupire.

-ça me dérange pas qu'elle soit lesbienne. Ce qui me dérange c'est qu'elle craque pour toi. Et je tiens à toi et je suis prêt à me battre contre n'importe qui pour te garder.

Un rire m'échappe.

-Même cccontre une fille.

-Surtout contre une fille. Chuchote-t-il Surtout contre Maria. Je suis sortie avec elle et je connais sa manière d'être. Je sais sa manière d'amadouer les gens. Elle est douée pour ça. Et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je souris.

-ççça risqque pas. Je ttt'aime tellement. Soufflais-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

C'est juste un simple baiser mais c'est tout de même un baiser de Jasper.

J'ouvre mes yeux et la lumière du soleil m'aveugle. Je pose mon bras dans un geste violent sur mes yeux et ma main percute une masse à mes côtés.

-Hmmm Alice…grogne Jasper.

-Dddésolée… Tttrop de soleil.

Je sens Jasper bouger à mes côtés et un bruit de rideau tiré.

-Voilà plus de soleil, maintenant dodo… Marmonne Jasper en s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller.

Je me redresse et regard mon Jasper. Cette vision m'avait manquer. Lui à mes côtés. Certes ça faisait que deux jours mais c'est les deux jours les plus longs. Je souris c'est l'heure de me venger.

Je passe une main sur son dos musclé. Jasper frissonne légèrement. Je grimpe sur son dos, mes jambes de part et d'autre de ses fesses.

-Alice…Soupire Jasper endormi.

Mes mains se posent sur ses épaules que je caresse. Ma bouche rejoint mes mains.

Jasper gémit.

Mes dents croquent sa peau. Je retire le Tee-shirt et mon soutient-gorge et colle ma poitrine contre le dos brûlant de Jasper.

Le bassin de Jasper bouge et se soulève du matelas. Une de ses mains glisse pour aller rejoindre son sexe. Mais j'attrape sa main avant.

-Pas tttouche…Chuchotais-je contre son oreille. Ma main glisse sous son corps et attrape son sexe.

-Plus…Grogne Jasper.

-Comme ceci…Susurrais-je en pressant son sexe.

-MMMhhhh

Pourtant je me redresse et enlève ma main du caleçon.

-Hey tu fais quoi ! S'écrie Jasper en se tournant vers moi le sexe fièrement dressé.

Je souris amusé.

-Vvvengeance. Soufflais-je.

-Quoi ! Tu m'excites à mort et puis rien.

J'hoche la tête.

-Non ! Pas d'accord. Grogne-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

Je crie en riant alors que Jasper se plaque contre moi. Son sexe frottant contre ma culotte.

-On ne fera pas l'amour. Dis-je sérieusement.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Jasper en embrassant mon sein et en bougeant son bassin contre le mien.

-Oh…

J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Son corps si chaud contre le mien.

-Tu aimes Alice ce que je te fais. Demande-t-il avec une voix si grave, si profonde, si sexy, si Wouah que je gémis profondément. Mes yeux se révulsent et mon corps se tends avant de se détendre.

Ma respiration est rapide et un sourire béat naît sur mon visage.

Es-ce que… ?

J'ouvre les yeux et Jasper m'observe la bouche grande ouverte. Je me sens rougir.

-Tu viens d'avoir un orgasme ? S'exclame-t-il. Juste avec ma voix ?

J'acquiesce aussi surprise que lui.

Nous éclatons de rire ensemble. Sans pouvoir nous contrôler.

Petit à petit on se calme et l'amour brille dans les yeux de mon Jasper. Il caresse ma joue.

Sa bouche vient m'embrasser et tout est doux maintenant. Je sens qu'il est encore dur.

-Jasper…soufflais-je alors que sa main se faufile sous ma culotte.

-Je ne vvveux pppas faire l'amour avvvec ttttoi… Pas encore

Jasper abaisse sa tête dans mon cou et grogne.

-Mais je peux te sucer…soufflais-je contre Jasper. Mais ce dernier se tends et je sens son caleçon devenir humide.

J'éclate de rire.

-On est doué dit Jasper. Avoir un orgasme rien qu'avec notre voix. Dit Jasper.

-Ouais…c'est bon ça… dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime. Me dit Jasper.

-Moi aussi.

Quelqu'un se met à toquer à la porte rompant notre bulle.

**Pov Maria.**

J'entre dans la chambre de Jasper une fois qu'ils me l'a autorisé.

Je referme derrière moi la porte et évite de regarder le couple enlacé.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Dis-je. Je n'aurai pas du agir comme ça. Je crois que j'ai trop bu. Mais bon tu dois t'en douter, Alice, je…craque pour toi. Alors m'en veux pas trop si je suis distante.

-Okay Souffle ma brunette.

Je me mords les lèvres pour éviter de pleurer.

-Tu m'en veux encore Jasper. Demandais-je inquiète parce que malgré tout je ne voulais pas perdre mon meilleur ami.

Je l'entends soupirer.

-Un peu…tu l'as tout de même embrasser. Dit-il.

-Oui et elle ne t'as pas quitté. Répliquais-je durement en le regardant cette fois. Alice n'est pas lesbienne donc ta pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

-Si ! Rétorque-t-il. Je te connais Maria. Tu uses de tes charmes. Toujours ! Tout le temps. Ta réussi a coucher avec un homo quand on avait 14 ans. Donc si j'ai peur.

Je serre les poings, furieuse.

-Garde un œil sur ta copine, Withlock parce qu'il se pourrait bien qu'on finisse ensemble. Crachais-je avant de sortir.

Oh oui Jasper va finir seul et moi j'aurai Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Bisou !**


End file.
